flèche mortelle et rare poison
by Skyjedi14
Summary: Une nouvelle île vient d'être découverte avec de nouveaux dragons: les grimpeurs monstrueux. Les dragonniers, l'équipe A et les chasseurs de dragons vont s'y retrouver pour une course au venin de ces dragons. Dans le même temps, Harold va se faire gravement blessé et risque de mourir dans les 24 heures...
1. Chapter 1

**Flèche mortelle et rare poison**

 **Salut tout le monde!**

 **Je vous présent ma première fanfiction!**

 **Elle se passe pendant la saison 3 (par delà les rives)précisément entre les chapitres 20 et 25 , il vaut mieux la connaître pour quelques références à ces épisodes et pour éviter de vous spoiler. On à les points de vue de presque tout les dragonniers mais quand c'est en italique c'est une petite partie en point de vue général.**

 **Certains évènements font que l'histoire n'est pas cohérente avec les épisodes 25 et 26 de dragons par delà les rives, mais c'est à ça que sert un fanfiction, non?**

 **Bon, l'histoire ne sera pas toute rose, il y aura des morts, je vous prévient!**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à dreamworks.**

 **Pardonnez moi les fautes d'orthographes !**

 **Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira et bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1

Point de vue Astrid

Ca y'est, on est parti. Direction l'ile d'Expecto !

Pour ce qui est du voyage, ça va pas être joyeux…

 _En effet, on entendait plus un bruit, que ce soit des dragonniers ou de leurs dragons, à part peut-être les faibles caquètements du poulet, installé sur les genoux de Kranedur._

Bon. Recapitulons. La journée avait bien commencé, il faisait beau, Harold nous promettais un numéro de haute voltige et Rustik était loin, occupé à faire je ne sais quoi, d'ailleurs il vaut mieux ne pas le savoir avec lui, ça vous coupe l'appétit pendant une semaine au moins. Bref, passons les détails.

Et puis Kranedur est arrivé. Il s'est planté devant Harold et moi et à commençé à nous faire un discours qui semblait avoir été mûrement réfléchi à sa manière. On a pas tout compris mais en gros c'est l'histoire habituelle, il veut se débarasser de sa sœur, ne veut plus monter Pète, veut être seul, et patati, et patata…

Sauf que cette fois, il est motivé pour se trouver un autre dragon, il a parlé « d'ecrevasses aux yeux injectés de sang », ou « d'ailes de la mort au sourire si mystérieux » (?) et d'autres reptiles impossibles à dresser. Au final, il a menaçé de tuer sa sœur et est parti avec un air supérieur. Harold m'a regardée avec une expression de total ahurissement avant de sursauter en entendant Varek pousser un hurlement strident.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le viking et sa dragonne arrivèrent au quartier général. Varek arracha un papier de l'emprise de Bouldogre qui poussa un grognement de satisfaction. Il nous tendit la lettre :

« Salut les dragonniers,

on arrive dans peu de temps, il faut qu'on vous dise un truc. Oui Astrid, cache ta joie surtout, je t'ai manqué pas vrai ? (Non mais pour qui il se prend ?!) En fait, c'est plutôt important : on a trouvé l'île d' Expecto, et on comptait y jeter un coup d'œil, c'est quand même une île légendaire avec des grimpeurs monstrueux, encore jamais observés !

Mais ça c'etait avant. Avant qu'on apprenne par Johan que les chasseurs de dragons venaient eux aussi de trouver sa position et qu'en ce moment, ils sont en route vers Expecto. Voilà c'est tout.

Avec toute notre affection et à tout de suite ,

Gustave et l'équipe A. »

A partir de là, c'est parti en vrille. L'équipe A est arrivée, j'ai due supporter Gustave, le bruit fit venir Rustik, et le voilà qui se dispute avec son père, Varek était au bord de la crise de nerf (Expecto était une ile réputée comme étant une vraie jungle, un vrai labyrinthe et ces nouveaux dragons sont, selon la légende, terribles).

Harold essaya vainement de nous rappeler à l'ordre, mais les jumeaux, éxités par l'agitation, avaient entamés une danse avec le poulet.

Enfin, tout le monde se décida à partir. Là, Kranedur refusa de monter son dragon, et comme il fallait aller vite, on a pas cherché à discuter. Il est monté derrière Sven et Kognedur, ne pouvant chevaucher le hideux braguettaure seule, due grimper derrière Gothi.

Et on est tous partis, à la recherche de fous furieux psychopathes, sur une île légendaire peuplée d'une espèce encore inconnue.

Point de vue Harold

Non mais franchement, des fois je me demande pourquoi je traîne encore et toujours avec cette bande d'abrutis. C'est vrai il suffit de regarder derrière !

 _Harold se retourna pour y voir un spectacle assez désolant : Varek respirait difficilement, encore sous le choc Rustik était affalé sur Krochefer avec un regard blasé Gothi le regardait, épouvantée d'avoir une tête de mouton à l'arrière qui gigotait dans tout les sens, Baquet, Mulch et Mastok suivait sans bruits, totalement inexpressifs et Gustave regardait Astrid avec une expression d'extase, ce qui enervait Harold plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre._

Je cherchais ensuite Kranedur. Il était assis derrière Sven, mais à l'envers, avant de se retourner vers moi avec un air parfaitement sadique en caressant son poulet. Je detourne aussitôt la tête, ça pourrait devenir flippant. Mon regard se tourna ensuite vers Astrid et je ne puis m'empêcher de lui sourire. Ce qu'elle est belle tout de même ! Mais impossible d'imaginer qu'elle pouvait éprouver quelque chose pour moi, elle est plutôt du genre vrai viking fort et musclé, pas comme moi… Elle m'avait quand même embrassé deux fois mais c'était il y a longtemps, nous étions jeune à l'époque… Mais elle reste la personne la plus sensée du groupe et je l'embrasserais rien que pour ne pas m'avoir laissé seul avec cette bande de zoulous.

Bon Harold, sérieusement, reprend toi ! Tu as des responsabilités de chef ! Au lieu de penser à Astrid, je ferais mieux de trouver un plan pour pouvoir à la fois proteger Expecto et ses dragons des chasseurs attraper Dagur et Ryker étudier les grimpeurs monstrueux et, au fond de moi, sortir Ingrid des griffes des chasseurs. Et s'occuper de Krane, évidemment.

Point de vue Kranedur

Ce soir, moi, Kranedur Thorston, sera le premier à voler sue un grimpeur monstrueux !

 _Il regarde son poulet et commence à lui parler._

« Et toi poulet, tu ne sera pas oublié ! Poulet, je suis ton père ! Ton protecteur ! Avec moi tu feras de grandes choses ! Je commencerais par de trouver un rat-yak, tu sais les yaks aussi gros que des rats ! Ils sont adorables, tu verras. »

Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde avec cette tête choquée ?

« - Euh Krane, t'es au courant que ton poulet, il comprend rien à ce que tu dit ? C'est un animal, son cerveau est sous-developpé ! Remarque, c'est sûrement pour ça que tu t'entend si bien avec lui ! me lança Rustik en ricanant.

-oh, mais son cerveau est sûrement plus développé que le tien, Rustik, enfin il faudrait déjà que tu en ai un… rétorqua Astrid.

-Rustik, tu ne sait pas à quel point il est dur d'être un poulet. Etre ou ne pas être un poulet, telle est la question ! »

Je me demande parfois ou je vais chercher tout ça ! Grâce à mon nouveau dragon et à mon savoir, on m'appellera SUPER-KRANEDUR ! Oui, c'est parfait, après tout, c'est pas parce qu'on a dédier sa vie à Loki que l'on ne peut pas avoir d'ambition.

Point de vue Harold

Comme prévu, Astrid et Rustik se disputent encore et toujours. C'est lassant, terriblement lassant. En plus ils n'essaient même pas d'être discrets :

« -Astrid, tu sais très bien que vous avez besoin de moi ! Pour les missions périlleuses, sans moi, ça ne vas pas loin ! Mais dès qu'un Jorgenson comme moi arrive…

-Je crois que tout le monde le sait, ça rate !

-n'importe quoi…

Bon il est temps que j'intervienne.

-Vous pouvez arrêter de vous battre, s'il vous plait ?

-Toi, le conquérant des dragons, on t'as pas sonné !

Rustik, me cherche pas. La dernière fois que je t'ai frappé, tu as perdu deux dents, et rien ne m'empêche de recommencer ! »

J'avais le sentiment d'être allé un peu trop loin, mais le souvenir devait être suffisamment cuisant pour Rustik, on ne l'entendait plus. C'est plutôt agréable de sentir qu'on a le contrôle sue Rustik.

 _Les dragonniers sortirent des nuages, arrivant près de l'île, à très basse altitude._

A enfin, on y ait ! Je me retourne.

-Mes amis, l'île d'Expecto !

A l'aide de ma longue vue, je regarde l'île de plus près. C'est une grande île, envahit par une végétation obscur. Rien de très attirant.

-Je ne vois pas les chasseurs de dragons, ils ne doivent pas être arrivés. Mais restez sur vos gardes, ils ne sont sûrement pas loin. Alors faîtes atten*

Tout à coup, je ressentit une douleur lancinante à la tempe. Puis plus rien. Noir.

 **Voilà, le premier chapitre est fini! Rewiewez( même si vous voulez dire que c'est nul, n'hésitez pas, je veut bien tout entendre)! A bientôt!**


	2. chapitre 2

**Hey !**

 **Voilà la suite !**

 **Je commence par répondre aux rewiew :**

 **Laulau** **: merci beaucoup ! Je vais essayer de mieux marquer les changements en les mettant en gras et soulignés.**

 **3lise** **: Merci de ta rewiew et de ton soutien ! Si il n'y avait pas de suite, c'est uniquement parce que je venais à peine de la poster. Sinon, pour la tête des grimpeurs monstrueux, il faudra encore patienter quelques chapitres !**

 **Sweetylya :** **Merci pour les petites devises, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et contente que ça te plaise !**

 **Helloladyyyyys :** **C'est super que ça te plaise même si tu ne connais pas bien dragons ! si tu as adoré le pdv de krane, on l'aura de nouveau dans le chapitre 4. Après, ton idée de faire mourir Harold en le remplaçant par Krane est…à creuser.**

 **A partir de maintenant, j'essaierais de publier un chapitre par semaine où plus si j'y arrive.**

 **Ce chapitre est principalement centré sur les chasseurs de dragons, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire et bonne lecture !**

Point de vue général

Harold, inconscient, commença à glisser du dos de son dragon, sous le nez des autres dragonniers médusés. Soudain, une pierre arriva droit sur eux, Krokmou fit un écart et Harold tomba, entraînant son dragon dans sa course, qui ne pouvait voler sans cavalier.

 **\- HAROLD ! KROKMOU !**

Astrid se précipita tout en hurlant des ordres aux autres.

 **\- Equipe A, restez en retrait, je vous rejoins ! Les autres, couvrez-moi, ce sont les chasseurs de dragons, et si ça devient trop dangereux, allez directement sur l'île !**

Tempête se rapproche de plus en plus de Krokmou, qui avait réussi à attraper Harold entre ses pattes et essayait vainement de voler. Arrivant à sa hauteur, Astrid prit son courage à deux mains et se sépara de sa dragonne.

 **Point de vue Astrid**

Il faut que Krokmou se rapproche, il le faut…

 **\- Krokmou, redresse toi, j'essaie de t'aider !**

Je vis Harold, il avait le visage ensanglanté, une flèche planté dans la tempe. Je dois réussir à monter Krokmou, sinon une chute dans la mer serait fatale pour Harold…

Ah je tient son aile, mais le dragon tourne et se retourne, je vais vomir mais j'y suis presque…

ENFIN ! Je suis sur son dos ! J'actionne l'étrier, l'eau se rapproche de plus en plus…

Au dernier moment, il se redresse et monte en piqué vers le ciel, des pierres et de flèches volent autour de nous, je ne vois plus rien, l'air me pique la peau, je ne suis jamais montée en chandelle aussi vite…

 **Point de vue général**

Le furie nocturne arrive au niveau de l'équipe A, il tient toujours son cavalier, et, sur son dos, Astrid, toute blanche, reprend ses esprits.

-Astrid, tu n'a pas l'air d'aller bien ! Si tu veut, il y a de la place sur mon dragon, je peut t'amener sur l'île moi-même !

Non merci Gustave, ça va aller…euh…où sont les autres ?

Tout le monde haussa les épaules.

-Oh non… Peu importe ! GOTHI, IL FAUT ABSOLUMENT S'OCCUPER D'HAROLD, CA A L'AIR GRAVE !

La vielle femme acquiesça, et tous se dirigèrent vers l'île.

Plus bas, dans les bateaux, Dagur le dérangé, chef des Parenvrilles, hurlait d'un air suréxité :

\- Ryker, c'est fantastique, t'as touché Harold ! Tu dois être trop fier !

-Tais toi imbécile ! Ce n'est pas lui que je visais, mais son dragon ! Au moins, lui n'est plus en état de nuire mais je suis loin d'être satisfait. CONVOQUE LES HOMMES SUR LE PONT !

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde est sur le pont.

 **Ecoutez moi bien, bandes d'incapables !** commença Ryker. **Un dragonnier et son dragon qui chutent, d'autre qui ripostent mais finissent par s'enfuir, et cette fille qui sauve les deux premiers. Vous avez des flèches et des catapultes, et pas un n'a réussi à les toucher ! Tout ce que vous avez réussi à faire, c'est de me capturer ce gronk et son dragonnier !** dit-il en montrant Varek et Bouldogre, attachés **. C'est peu, très peu, TROP PEU !**

Sur ces paroles, il s'avança vers son équipage, pris deux soldats par leur cuirasses et les jetèrent par dessus bord. Dagur en profita pour faire de même et fit pareil de son côté. Ryker reprit :

- **Au prochain échec comme celui-ci, ce n'est pas quatre, mais les trois-quarts qui y passeront ! MAINTENANT, ALLEZ-VOUS-EN ! Sauf Ingrid, j'aimerais lui parler.**

La jeune fille brune s'avança, l'air décidé.

-Qu'est ce que tu veut, Ryker ?

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu n'a pas levé le petit doigt pour nous aider ?

\- Que voulais tu que je fasses ? Si je m'envolais, tes chasseurs m'auraient touchés avec leurs flèches, il y en avait partout !

-Tu sais bien que plus de la moitié de l'équipage est tombé sous ton charme ! Pas un n'aurais osé tirer dans ta direction !

\- Mais de toute façon, Harold était protégé par le furie nocturne et attaquer un dragon pareil sans préparation serait trop dangereux ! Et je tient à ne pas blesser Sonnovent et une tentative comme celle-ci pourrait la tuer !

C'est ça, pas terrible comme excuse, Ingrid ! Tu devrais surveiller tes arrières, je ne te fait plus confiance… Allez, va-t'en ! Et enferme les prisonniers en bas !

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, puis tourna les talons. Ryker la suivit des yeux un instant, puis changea de centre d'interet. Ils allaient accoster sur Expecto . Il avait été envoyé ici par Viggo, afin de rapporter du venin de grimpeur monstrueux. Selon Viggo, il renfermait un étrange pouvoir qui lui serait utile. Ryker n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait, sans doute était-ce un quelconque poison. Mais il en ramenerait, coûte que coûte. Viggo était son frère, il voulait ce venin, il en aura. Il le faut.

 **Point de vue Varek**

Ce genre de truc, ça tombe toujours sur moi. Dès que quelqu'un est prisonnier, c'est Varek ! Je commence à attaquer pour couvrir Astrid, on me lance une pierre, je l'évite. Un filet, je l'évite. Un deuxième filet et bam, je me fait avoir.

De toute façon, Bouldogre n'est pas faite pour ce genre de manifestation, et moi non plus. Demandez-nous un beau vol plané, un vol stationnaire ou des connaissances sur les dragons, on le fera ! Mais les batailles, c'est pas pour nous ! Le résultat, c'est que je suis attaché sur cet horrible bateau.

Tiens, Voilà Ingrid.

La viking me détacha, et pris un regard dur.

\- Aller, à fond de cale ! AVANCE !

Plusieurs chasseurs nous regardaient, alors je pris une expression qui se voulait soumise et terrifié.

Elle est vraiment douée, Ingrid. Passer ses journées avec des types comme Dagur ou Ryker, faut le faire !

On arrive devant un escalier noir. Aller, courage Varek ! Je descend, mais je ne peut m'empêcher de frissoner. Un couloir obscur se dresse devant moi, il est éclairé par quelques torches aux lueurs tremblotantes. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Il n'y a personne, sauf des dragons enfermés comme en face ce dragon vipère dont les ailes s'affaissaient tristement. A coté de moi, Bouldogre gémit.

\- Ca va aller chouchoute, t'inquiète pas…

\- Jolie la tête de terrorisé !

Je me retourne en poussant un hurlement. Ah non, c'est Ingrid, j'avais oublié qu'elle était derrière moi. Ok, je me suis encore ridiculisé !

Hé, te stresse pas, c'est que moi !

Trop tard, c'est déjà fait. Il vaut mieux changer de sujet.

\- Comment tu fait pour vivre ici ? Ca doit être horrible !

\- Oh, tu t'y fait vite. Les chasseurs sont sympas avec moi dans l'ensemble et j'arrive à tenir tête à Ryker. Dagur, j'essaie de l'éviter, il est assez énervant, il m'appelle Ingrid la détraquée…

-Ingrid la détraquée?!

\- Oui. Sinon, je suis désolée, mais il faut que tu aille dans cette cage. J'essaierais de te délivrer quand tout le monde sera parti sur l'île.

Ah, très bien.

J'entre dans la cage, suivit de ma princesse. Deux gardes arrivèrent, et Ingrid changea aussitôt d'expression.

CLAC !

Elle ferma violemment la porte et s'adressa aux gardes :

\- Qu'est ce que vous faîte ici ?

-On vient surveiller les prisonniers, mademoiselle. Ordre de Ryker.

\- Bien. Je vous prévient, il n'est pas dangereux. Il n'a pas besoin d'une très grande surveillance. Vous pouvez même lui parler, je crois qu'il est plutôt gentil.

-Bien mademoiselle !

Ingrid me fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla. Il ne me reste plus qu'a engager la conversation.

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas a rewiewer et à bientôt pour la suite !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello !**

 **Voilà le chapitre 3!**

 **Réponses aux rewiew :**

 **:tu imagine des suites ? J'aimerais bien voir si ça se rapproche de ce que j'ai écrit ou si ça en est loin ! Sinon, merci beaucoup et j'essaie de garder toujours du suspense ! Desolé, ton nom refuse d'apparaitre, je sais pas pourquoi mais il se termine par sdn, (j'espere que tu te reconnait)**

 **3lise** **: Tu as parfaitement raison, ils feraient mieux d'abandonner leur manie de jeter les gens par dessus bord, la mer doit être pleine de cadavres...( c'est tellement joyeux, ce que je dis!) Perso ça me gênerais pas trop de les voir pagayer seuls... :)**

 **Sweetylya** **: pour répondre à ta question(y'aura t-il un ecrevasse), c'est un peu bizarre comme idée. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il y en aurait un mais après tout, pourquoi pas ?**

 **Ce chapitre est ce qu'on pourrait appelé « chapitre transitionnel » car il marque en quelque sorte le début de l'action, le centre de l'histoire!. Il est centré sur les sentiments d'Astrid. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Point de vue général**

Nous sommes sur une petite clairière de l'île. Gothi s'affaire autour d'Harold, étendu par terre. Autour d'eux, Astrid et l'équipe A, le visage sombre et silencieux.

Enfin Gothi se releva et commença à écrire sur le sol. C'est Mastok qui se proposa pour lire.

\- Elle dit que c'est très grave, la flèche qu'il a reçu n'était pas assez profonde pour le tuer sur le coup. Malheureusement, il y avait du poison dessus…

Astrid se leva d'un bond.

\- Vous allez pouvoir le guérir, n'est ce pas ?

\- Alors elle dit que sans ses instruments, elle ne peut rien faire, et que dans ces conditions, il va certainement mourir dans les 24 heures.

\- QUOI ? ET VOUS M'ANNONCEZ CA COMME CA ?!

 **Point de vue Astrid**

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Non, il ne peut pas mourir, il ne peut pas, c'est impossible !

\- Vous êtes sure de ne pouvoir rien faire ?

\- Elle répond que non.

A présent, je sentait plein de larmes me couler sur mes joues… Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je suis pourtant une vraie guerrière, je ne devais pas pleurer… Et pourtant c'est ce qui m'arrive, impossible de m'en empecher…

Allons, il faut que je me ressaisisse, tout n'est pas perdu…

\- Vite, tout le monde à son dragon, on va à Beurk ! Là-bas Gothi pourra sauver Harold !

\- Sans moi, Ferkroche est en train de faire sa sieste et il ne vaut mieux pas le réveiller dans ces conditions…me dit Gustave.

\- Et Gothi m'écrit que Harold ne survivra pas à un vol aussi long et on a pas assez de temps pour faire l'aller-retour, renchérit Mastok.

Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Je fondis en larme. Ce n'était pas digne d'une viking comme moi, je suis ridicule… Je me retourne, je ne veux pas que les autres me voient. Harold allait mourir. Ces mots étaient horribles. Et pourtant, c'était inévitable. Il n'y avait aucun moyen, aucune solution.

Soudain, une main se posa sur mon épaule. Rustik. De toute mes forces, je le fit tournoyer en l'air puis l'envoya se fracasser contre un arbre. Ah tiens non, c'est Gustave. J'avais oublié qu'en plus, les autres dragonniers n'était pas là. Même les jumeaux qui n'avaient pas de dragons à eux, ils avaient disparus.

Sans le vouloir, mon regard se tourna vers Harold. Je détourne aussitôt la tête. Je ne veut pas le voir, c'est au-delà de mes forces…

\- Astrid, Gothi veut te dire quelque chose.

Ravalant mes larmes, je me tourne vers Mastok.

\- Oui ? dis-je d'une voix tremblotante.

\- Elle demande si tu connais la légende des grimpeurs monstrueux ?

\- Euh…oui, on la raconte à tous les enfants de Beurk…

-Elle te demande si tu connais la véritable version, pas celle que l'on raconte aux enfants ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il n'y en a qu'une, non ?

\- Non, celle que tu connais n'est pas l'originale, il manque beaucoup de choses, dont un qui pourrait nous intéresser.

\- Nous intéresser ? Alors que Harold est sur le point de…de…

Je ne pouvait même pas le dire. C'était trop dur. Et cette bonne femme qui ne pense qu'a nous raconter un conte. On dirait qu'ils n'en ont rien à faire, c'est tout juste si ils ont l'air un peu tristes…

\- Euh, Astrid, elle te demande de l'écouter, reprit Mastok.

\- Que dit-elle encore ?

\- Elle dit que selon la véritable légende, leur venin renferme un mystérieux pouvoir.

 **\- Je sais, c'est un poison extrêmement dangereux dont il se sert pour tuer les autres dragons sur le coup, et c'est comme ça qu'il peut se nourrir ! Et je sais même que les vikings leur prenait ce « précieux » poison pour écarter les dragons de leur village ! Ainsi dès qu'ils s'approchaient du village, ils étaient TUES !**

C'est n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi me rappelle t-elle ça ? Je connais déjà ! Peut-être veut-elle en injecter à Harold pour le tuer d'un coup ! Comme ça elle en serait débarrassée !

Si c'est ça qu'elle veut, elle peut toujours courir !

\- Euh…elle dit qu'elle aimerait bien finir…

\- ET BIEN QU'ELLE AILLE DROIT AU BUT CETTE FOIS-CI !

J'étais hors de moi. Tu parles d'une guérisseuse !

\- Elle dit que ce que tu as dit est vrai mais que cette histoire oublie un détail. Si le poison tue les dragons, il est totalement inoffensif pour les humains. Impossible de savoir comment ni pourquoi mais les humains sont les seuls créatures à y échapper.

\- C'est bon à savoir mais QUEL EST LE RAPPORT AVEC HAROLD ?

\- Tout simplement qu'il n'est pas seulement inoffensif, mais il serait aussi capable de guérir toutes maladies ou blessures humaines.

 **Point de vue Gustave**

Un long silence s'installa, ponctué par les quelques sanglots d'Astrid ? Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans des états pareils ? Je suis toujours là, moi !

D'ailleurs à part elle, personne n'a l'air aussi bouleversé. Baquet, Mulch, Sven et Gothi ont un air triste et désolé, mais pas plus. Mastok, lui, il s'en fout royalement.

Et moi, peut-être un petit pincement au cœur il m'avait aidé à devenir un dragonnier mais de là à pleurer…

 _Au coté d'Harold, krokmou tourne autour de son dragonnier. Il essaie de le relever, mais rien n'y fait. Le dragon gémit tristement puis s'allongea en protégeant son cavalier de ses ailes. Il regarde Astrid d'un air suppliant, puis voyant la tristesse de cette dernière, ferma les yeux._

J'y pense, et Krokmou ? On me le donnera certainement, je suis le chef de l'équipe A ! Trop cool ! Je me vois déjà, moi, Gustave, sur le dos d'un furie nocturne !

Je viens d'avoir une super idée ! Puisque Astrid est si triste, il faudrait que moi aussi, je sois blessé ! Je l'imagine pleurant sur mon cadavre…Mais je me releverait, et elle me dira à quel point elle était inquiète pour moi… Il me faudrait une blessure de guerre, histoire que je sois plein de sang, mais qui fasse pas mal de preférence…

 **Point de vue General**

Soudain, Astrid se releva. Ses yeux étaient toujours rouges, mais elle ne pleurait plus. Au contraire, il semblait qu'on y avait allumé une flamme.

\- Ecoutez ! Même si pour l'instant, on n'a pas vu l'ombre d'un grimpeur, même si ce n'est qu'une légende, c'est notre seule chance ! Alors il faut qu'on essaie ! Gothi tu reste là et tu veille sur Harold. Les autres, vous venez avec moi, et on va trouver ce venin !

Et les autres dragonniers ? demanda Mulch.

\- C'est…secondaire. On verra plus tard.

Sur ce, elle s'approcha de Harold et, résignée, lui dit :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Harold. On te sauvera. Et s'il te plait, ne m'abandonne pas…

Elle se retourna vers les autres.

\- Allez, on y va.

-Gothi nous dit d'être prudent. Il y a des chasseurs de dragons sur l'île et si ce poison est inoffensif pour nous, ce n'est pas le cas de vos dragons. Rappeler vous qu'un seul de ces grimpeurs peut décimer des milliers de dragons avec une seul goutte de venin, annonça Mastok.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Gothi, nous ferons attentions. Gustave, tu réveille Ferkroche, et on peut y aller.

Derrière, Krokmou regardait Astrid. Il semblait avoir comprit la gravité de la situation et son regard ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : « Sauvez-le ».

 **Voilà ! N'hésitez-pas à me dire tout ce que vous voulez ( reproches, idées, indignation, tristesse, encouragements, déclarations, questions, félicitations, dégoût, horreur, déprime...) Bref, tout ce que vous avez sur le coeur!**

 **Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver Lundi ou Mardi prochain, alors à la semaine prochaine!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà le chapitre 4 ! Merci pour vos rewiew, vous êtes super !**

 **Alors, les réponses !**

 **Helloladyyys** **:** **Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi, le chapitre précèdent était plutôt « moins actif »… Comme je l'avais dit c'était un chapitre « transitionnel ». Celui ci devrait te plaire, il se passe beaucoup plus de chose ! Et on a le pdv Kranedur !** **PS : j'adore ton surnom**

 **: désolée, ton nom refuse decidemment d'apparaitre..., il se termine par sdn.** **Kranedur qui fait de la télépathie avec le poulet… Bien trouvé…** **Et merci de ta rewiew !**

 **Merci aussi à alejg et à sweetylya pour leur rewiew !**

 **Alors, ce chapitre est particulièrement long mais je ne voyais vraiment pas où le couper. C'est sans doute le plus long de cette fanfiction. Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Point de vue Rustik**

Où est-ce que j'ai encore atterri ? J'ai fait ce que Astrid m'a dit, j'ai essayé de la couvrir mais c'était trop dur, alors j'ai lâché l'affaire. Donc je suis parti directement sur l'île, comme elle me l'avait demandé.

Et maintenant, je me promène dans une jungle, on ne voit pas la lumière du jour, il y a trop d'arbres. Et devant moi, Krochefer fait l'andouille, il s'amuse avec un terreur terrible.

Qu'est ce qu'on est venu faire ici, franchement ?! Trouver un nouveau dragon pour Krane ? Non, on n'aurait pas fait tout ce chemin pour ce crétin.

Ah, oui, c'est vrai. C'est Harold et Varek qui voulait étudier ces dragons, les « Je-sais-plus-quoi » monstrueux. Et arrêter Dagur et son pote Ryker. Débile. On ferait mieux de remplacer Harold par moi. Avec son super plan, il a réussi à tomber de son dragon, et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il est devenu maintenant. Et on appelle ça un chef d'expédition !

J'aurai mieux fait de ne pas venir. De toute façon, c'est l'heure de ma sieste quotidienne.

\- Allez, viens Krochefer, on va trouver une clairière et on va enfin pouvoir se reposer, et puis j'en ai ras le casque de cette jungle !

 _Le jeune homme avança vers un l'endroit qui lui semblait le plus lumineux. Quelques minutes plus tard, il aperçut du ciel bleu et du sable. Krochefer, sentant un danger, fit demi-tour en abandonnant son cavalier, sans aucune retenu._

Enfin, une plage ! De soulagement, je commence à courir. Tout à coup, je me prit les pieds dans une racine. Emport é par mon élan, je continuai ma course sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Je déboulai sur la plage avant de me vautrer lamentablement au pieds de…

Dagur. Tous les chasseurs étaient là. C'était l'endroit où ils avaient choisis de débarquer.

Dagur me regarda avec un grand sourire.

\- Tiens mais qui voilà ? Rus…tok, c'est ça ?

Regardez-tous ! Rustok vient d'atterrir à mes pieds ! Ouahaha…c'est trop drôle…hahaha…haha…snif…j'en pleure…ouahahahaha…

A le voir éclater de son rire démentiel, je sentis le lait de yak me monter au nez. J'empoignât une de ses bottes et tira en avant de toutes mes forces. Il fut déséquilibré et manqua de tomber en arrière. J'en profitai pour me relever et lui mettre le plus gros coup de poing dont j'étais capable. Sous le choc, il tomba.

\- **Bien fait pour toi, tu l'a bien mérité !** Et mon nom c'est RUSTIK, pas Rustok, espèce de petiit…

En un rien de temps, il s'était relevé et avait arraché une épée des mains d'un chasseur. Il me regarda avec une expression style « je vais te massacrer ». Inutile de résister.

En hurlant, je courus vers la jungle. J'entendais Dagur crier à ses hommes de m'attraper, avant de m'enfoncer dans la végetation.

Où est passé Krochefer ? Cet imbécile de dragon m'a encore laché, toujours aux moments où j'ai besoin de lui…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Je n'en peut plus… de temps à autres, ils me tirent dessus, je suis obligé de zigzaguer…je les entends derrière moi, ils ne vont pas tarder à me rattraper…

Je transpire, je suis essoufflé…c'est la fin…

Je trébuche et m'étale de tout mon long sur quelque chose…qui bouge !

 **Point de vue Kranedur**

Aïe. Je crois bien qu'un yak vient de me tomber dessus. Il se relève drôlement vite d'ailleurs.

\- Kranedur ?!

Et il a la voix de Rustik en plus. Etrange…

A mon tour, je me remets sur pieds et je me retourne.

-Oh mais que vois-je ? Rustik, mon ami, je t'avais pris pour un yak…Mais que nous apportez-vous là ? dis-je en apercevant Dagur et quelques soldats. Des chasseurs de dragons ? Apprenez que cette initiative n'est pas du tout bien reçu !

Dagur prit la parole :

\- Parfait, on en poursuit 1, on en trouve 3 ! Et Rustok, tu vas payer pour cet affront ! Allez, saisissez-les !

Wow. Bravo Rustik. Si il était poursuivi par les chasseurs, il aurait pu éviter de nous les apporter. En plus, j'ai aucune envie d'aller voir Ryker, se type adore le poulet ! Il n'a pas intérêt à toucher au mien. Enfin, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça arrivera. Krochefer est venu nous trouver et là il est caché dans les broussailles juste derrière nous.

Un soldat me fonce dessus en hurlant, sa massue à la main.

\- Krochefer, FEU !

Une énorme flamme jaillie. Elle passe à quelques centimètre de la tète de Rustik, qui, instinctivement, se jette par terre.

SPLASH !

Enorme ! La tète la première dans la boue !

J'entends ma sœur crier :

\- Bon, vous attendez quoi là ? Montez sur Krochefer, on s'en va d'ici !

Le dragon lança une autre flamme, qui fit reculer les chasseurs. On en profita pour grimper sur lui et s'envoler.

Nous survolons l'île. Je caresse tendrement mon poulet. J'aimerait bien savoir où se trouve mon nouveau dragon, on n'en a pas vu depuis qu'on est arrivé. Inquiétant, très inquiétant. J'ai dit que j'aurai un dragon comme ça, mais si ils n'existent pas…j'en aurait pas. Et c'est facheux.

\- Dites, vous deux, vous n'avez pas de dragons, comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas avec les autres ? demanda Rustik.

\- Excellente question cher ami. C'est très simple. Astrid avait demandée que tous les dragonniers la couvrent, et comme on est des dragonniers, on a décidés de sauter !

\- Mais vous êtes complètement stupides !

\- C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit, mais c'était trop tard ! Mais je suis content de l'avoir fait, c'était génial : plonger dans la mer, les cheveux aux vent, au milieu des flèches et des pierres…

Malheureusement, toi et ton dragon s'êtes dressés sur mon plongeon, et je me suis dit que ce serait bien de s'accrocher à Krochefer. Donc, c'est ce que j'ai fait et quand tu était proche de la terre, on a sautés avant que tu n'atterrisse. Et voilà, c'était plutôt sympa.

\- ON ?! Ca veut dire que vous étiez tous les deux accrochés à mon dragon ?!

\- Bah bien sur, je fais toujours comme mon frère, je te rappelle, répondit ma sœur.

\- Oui, je ne vois pas où est le problème, dis-je, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- LE PROBLEME, C'EST QUE J'EN AI RAS LE CASQUE DE CETTE EXPEDITION ! JE VOUS AI OFFERT UN VOYAGE GRATUIT, JE ME FAIT POURSUIVRE PAR DAGUR, ET, POUR FINIR, J'AI LE VISAGE PLEIN DE BOUE ET J'AI MAL AUX JAMBES ! ALORS ON S'ARRETE EN BAS ET JE NE BLOUGE PLUS !

Ok, c'était qu'une question…

 **Point de vue Astrid**

Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure que nous marchions, et il n'y a aucun signe de vie sur cette île. Et pourtant il fallait trouver ces dragons. La vie d'Harold en dépendait, et je m'en voudrais tellement si on revenait sans rien…En fait, je préférais ne même pas y penser.

\- Venez voir, je crois que j'ai trouvé une piste !

Aussitôt, j'accourus vers Gustave. Il me montra un tronc d'arbres. Des traces de griffes y avaient été faites. Je ne connaissais pas ces empreintes.

\- C'est surement ça ! Il ne doit pas être loin, les traces semblent fraîches !

Un silence anormal s'installa. Je sentais une présence. Une ombre passa au dessus de nous. Puis j'entendis un rugissement. Je levai les yeux. Accroché à une falaise qui se dressait au dessus de nous, il était là.

Un grimpeur monstrueux.

Ce n'était pas un dragon très grand, il avait environ la taille de Krokmou. Recouvert d'écailles d'un vert émeraude, la forme de son corps se rapprochait de celle d'un lézard. Une rangée d'épines dorsales rouges le parcourait de la nuque à la queue dont celle ci se terminait par un énorme dard rouge luisant, semblable à une lame de métal. Sa tête était petite, fine, élégante et il nous regardait avec d'immenses yeux verts vitreux mais brillants, comme des étoiles dans un ciel vert. Mais ce qui me choquait le plus, c'était ses griffes, ses dents et ses cornes. Déjà, il y en avait partout : ses pattes étaient pourvues d'immenses griffes, sa bouches de dents recourbés d'une taille monstrueuses, et sa tête de cornes que ce soit entre ses deux yeux, sous sa gorge ou sur sa tête à la manière des dragons vipères. Mais surtout, toutes ces « armes » étaient d'un blanc immaculé, presque fluorescent !

Un léger bruit retentit.

\- Non Mastok reviens ! murmurais-je.

Trop tard. Ce stupide viking s'avançait vers le dragon, une corde à la main. Il va tout faire rater…

Le grimpeur le regarda fixement, sans bouger. Je retenais mon souffle.

Mastok fit tournoyer la corde en l'air, aussitôt le dragon déplia d'énormes ailes qui semblait extrêmement fragiles, mais lui donnait un aspect plus qu'impressionnant.

Le viking eu un temps d'arrêt, puis lança la corde. Le dragon sauta pour venir juste devant nous, il se cabra, fit claquer ses mâchoires et leva une patte en l'air. Mastok fit un rouler-bouler pour éviter ses griffes tranchantes et se retrouva à terre. La créature poussa un rugissement terrible, se jeta sur le viking, et d'un coup de griffe, lui pourfendis le bras gauche. Celui-ci hurla.

En voyant le dragon se préparer à son coup de grâce, je pris ma hache et me précipita vers lui en hurlant. Il se retourna, sa griffe fendit l'air, je me protège avec mon arme, et sentit le choc contre ma hache. Non, il l'avait détruite. Avec une griffe, mon arme se retrouvait coupée en deux, j'étais sans défense. Je vis une flamme verte dirigée vers moi, je me jette au sol mais le feu me caresse le dos. Je sens une griffe coupante m' hurle, j'ai l'impression que mon dos va éclater…

TCHAC !

A travers mes yeux embués de larmes, j'aperçois le dragon qui hurle de douleur, et une épine, une épine de dragon vipère plantée dans sa patte. Tempête. Le grimpeur s'enfuit, il court ventre à terre.

 **Point de vue général**

Astrid est étendue sur le sol, elle est secouée de tremblements. A coté, Mastok est debout, mais son bras est largement ouvert, il saigne abondement.

Le reste de l'équipe A se regroupe autour des deux blessés.

\- Astrid, Mastok, vous allez bien ?

La jeune fille se relève en gémissant, elle a les larmes aux yeux. Une brûlure et une trace de sang s'étendent sur son tee-shirt. Mais elle refuse d'abandonner et articule tant bien que mal :

\- Ne…ne vous occupez pas de moi…aaah…co…comment va Mastok ?

Le viking tient son bras ensanglanté et réussi à dire :

\- Euh…ça va…urgh…je..je suis un Jorgenson,…je ré…résiste à tout…

Mais il affichait un teint verdâtre, et à peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il se retourna et vomit.

Dégoutée, Astrid détourna le regard de cette scène, puis scanda qu'il fallait continuer. Sven avait préparé un bandage avec de larges feuilles, et entoura le bras du blessé.

Le groupe se remit en marche. Astrid, en tête, qui tremblait et boitait légèrement, mais elle était motivée et avançait rapidement malgré sa douleur. Mastok refermait la marche, il gémissait et avait à présent le teint blanc pâle.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rien. Toujours rien. La petite troupe avait reprise sa route depuis déjà un bon quart d'heure. Astrid menait toujours, mais chaque pas la faisait souffrir. De temps à autre elle s'arrêtait, fermait les yeux et reprenait son souffle, mais elle repartait toujours.

Loin derrière, Mastok suivait tant bien que mal, aidé par Baquet qui le soutenait.

Ils entendirent soudain un bruit, quelque chose se rapprochait. Une lueur d'espoir s'empara d'Astrid, peut-être était-ce enfin un autre grimpeur !

Mais une voix s'éleva, voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien :

\- Ah, il me le payera, je vous jure qu'il me le payera…Me frapper, moi Dagur !

Il le regrettera…

Tout le monde s'immobilisa et ils purent voir Dagur passer devant eux à grandes enjambées en marmonnant des idées de supplice qu'il pourrait infliger à une personne qui l'avait visiblement frappé.

Par la suite, ils croisèrent de nombreux groupe de chasseurs, mais parvinrent à les contourner. Pas la moindre trace de grimpeur, sauf les restes d'un terreur terrible, certainement le repas d'un dragon, sans doute d'un grimpeur. Mais il devait dater de plusieurs jours, et la troupe ne s'attarda pas autour de ce spectacle.

Ils commençait à perdre tout espoir quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un courait dans leur direction. Persuadés que ce serait encore des chasseurs, ils se jetèrent dans un buissons pour voir apparaître Gothi, complètement paniquée.

-Gothi que se passe t-il ?

La vielle guérisseuse s'attarda un instant sur l'état d'Astrid et de Mastok puis écrivit frénétiquement sur le sol.

\- Qui veut bien lire ? cria Astrid qui se maudissait de ne pas avoir appris le langage écrit des anciens.

Mastok secoua la tête, il ne voulait surtout pas ouvrir la bouche. Gustave s'avanca, ce qui énerva grandement Astrid.

\- Moi, je sais faire ! Elle dit exactement ça :

Les chasseurs nous ont trouvés, ils étaient très nombreux, Kokmou s'est battu mais il n'y est pas arrivé seul, je me suis enfuie quand ils ne me regardaient pas. Je suis désolée, ils ont mon gronk, Krokmou…et Harold.

 **Et voilà ! Je vous laisse là dessus !**

 **J'attends vos rewiews ! Dites moi tout !**

 **La suite arrivera certainement Mardi prochain (ou peut-être lundi si j'y arrive), à bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **J'ai enfin compris comment répondre aux rewiews directement (j'avoue, je suis parfois un peu lente avec la technologie), alors à partir de maintenant ce sera comme ça, c'est plus simple et plus rapide !**

 **Pour ce chapitre, il est totalement en point de vue général pour une fois !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Fini, c'était fini. Astrid se laissait doucement gagnée par le désespoir. Si déjà, il y avait une chance que les chasseurs ne l'aient pas tué, ils n'arriveraient pas à le sortir de leurs griffes. Même Krokmou avait été capturé. De plus, prendre le venin de grimpeur lui semblait à présent impossible.

Mais elle n'abandonnerait pas. Elle tenait à le retrouver. Même si elle n'arrivait pas à temps pour le sauver, il était hors de question qu'elle laisse _son_ Harold aux mains de Ryker. Ca, elle ne le permettrais pas.

Et c'est une Astrid dévastée mais déterminée qui s'envola, suivit de près par l'équipe A, Gothi montant derrière Sven.

Vu de haut, les chasseurs étaient facilement repérables. Un énorme bateau se trouvait arrimé là.

Ils entendirent un rugissement familier. Krokmou ! Dans une cage, le pauvre dragon muselé tentait en vain de sortir et regardait désespérément à sa droite vers une silhouette étendue par terre.

Harold était allongé sur le sable, entouré par 3 gardes, et Ryker, qui semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion, lui tournait autour tel un vautour sur sa proie.

\- Harold et Krokmou sont là. Ecoutez moi bien. On va utiliser l'effet de surprise, commença Astrid. Ils ne sont pas du tout près à parer une attaque, alors on y va et on explose tout, c'est clair ?

Un sourire illumina le visage des dragonniers et ils hochèrent la tête.

\- Alors pas besoin d'attendre plus longtemps. En avant !

En hurlant, ils se précipitèrent sur le campement. Explosions, cris et flammes retentirent et se mêlèrent. Un grand tonneau de poissons frais explosa en éparpillant son contenu sur les chasseurs. Gustave poussa un cri de victoire, à son avis cette attaque était bien trop facile pour lui…

Sven carbonisa un groupe de soldats, Baquet et Mulch firent couler plusieurs barques et Mastok envoya une épine qui atteignit un chasseur en le transperçant violemment.

Tous réussissaient cette attaque avec une facilité déconcertante.

Astrid évitait habilement les quelques flèches qu'ils parvenaient à lancer, n'ayant qu'un seul but en tête.

Elle atterrit gracieusement auprès de Ryker, qui s'interposa immédiatement entre elle et Harold.

\- C'est fini Ryker ! Toute ta troupe est en déroute ! Tu ne peux plus riposter ! Alors, maintenant dégage de là, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre et je n'hésiterai pas à me servir de ma hache si tu ne te pousse pas immédiatement !

Ryker eut un petit sourire qui n'engageait à rien de bon.

\- Alors comme ça, tu es pressée ? Quelle chance que ma flèche soit imbibée de poison, il ne lui reste plus que quelques heures à vivre… C'est bien dommage…

D'un bond, la jeune fille se jeta sur lui, mais le guerrier l'évita et la repoussa violemment d'un simple geste du coude, avant de venir placer son épée sous la gorge d'Harold.

\- Un pas de plus et il meurt ! Maintenant, tu vas bien vite rappeler tes amis, sinon ton petit ami risque d'y passer…

La viking rougit légèrement, ce qui l'énerva au plus haut point, mais ne marqua qu'un court temps d'hésitation. Elle lança sa hache à Ryker qui la prit avec un sourire narquois.

Puis elle hurla aux autres d'arrêter les hostilités. Sans comprendre, ils atterrissent et descendent de leurs dragons.

\- Que se passe t-il ? On les bats à plate couture ! demanda Gustave.

\- Je suis désolée…Donnez vos armes à Ryker.

\- Quoi ? Mais enfin, pourquoi ?

\- Ne posez pas de question et faites ce que je vous dit ! répondit-elle en haussant le ton.

En silence, ils s'exécutèrent.

Content de lui, Ryker ouvrit la porte d'une cage restée dans l'ombre et leur fit signe d'entrer. A l'intérieur se trouvait Varek, complètement abasourdi. Le chasseur prit son sourire le plus mielleux avant d'enchainer :

\- Ma chère Astrid, sache que tu t'es fait avoir. Jamais je n'aurai touché à ton précieux copain, Viggo tient à se servir de lui comme tapisserie, un fois qu'il sera mort…Alors je n'allais pas trop l'endommager… C'est fou ce que l'on peut arriver à faire en se servant des sentiments d'une personne trop sensible…ou trop faible…

Astrid allait passer la porte quand elle entendit ces mots. Sans prévenir, elle devint tout rouge, rouge de colère. Trop, c'est trop, elle n'allait pas supporter ça plus longtemps.

Dans un accès de violence, elle se débarrassa du garde qui la retenait, le frappa de toutes ses forces, il s'effondra. Elle regarda rapidement sa dragonne déjà enfermée, et courra vers le centre de l'île du plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Un chasseur se dressa sur sa route, elle l'envoya valser d'un coup de coude dans les côtes, et continua sa course. Elle ne sentait plus la douleur, elle devait s'enfuir, c'est tout ce qui compte…

Arrivant aux milieux des arbres, elle sauta au milieu d'un buisson touffu, là, elle sera invisible aux yeux des chasseurs. D'ici, elle pouvait voir tout le monde passer.

oOoOoOoOo

Une demi-heure plus tard, Astrid était toujours au même endroit, mais commençait à somnoler, épuisé de fatigue. Sa blessure la tiraillait.

Elle ne cessait de penser aux paroles de Ryker…

 _Se servir d'Harold comme tapisserie…_

Jamais elle n'aurait crut que quelqu'un pourrait envisager une chose pareille…Ce Viggo devait vraiment être tordu…

Et comment cet imbécile l'avait traité !

Elle n'était pas sensible, et encore moins faible !

C'est juste que Harold…elle avait eu si peur pour lui…

Mais alors, était-elle faible d'avoir fait ça ?

Non, bien sur que non, répondait son coté viking.

Et pourtant, par sa faute, tout les dragonniers ou presque était prisonniers…

Cette idée la transperçait comme une lame de poignard.

Maintenant, tout ceci lui semblait stupide…pourquoi avait-elle obéi ?

Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit…amoureuse d'Harold ?

Non, elle devait chasser cette idée de sa tête. Astrid Hofferson, grande combattante, tomber amoureuse ? C'est ridicule.

Mais au fond d'elle, une petite voix lui répondait que c'était inévitablement la vérité, malgré le fait qu'elle ne pouvait l'admettre, elle savait que c'était vrai.

Et elle ne pouvait pas le voir mourir sous ses yeux, c'était impossible…

Mais qu'avait-elle fait ? C'était complètement stupide. Sans réfléchir, elle avait précipité ses amis dans la gueule du loup…

Et pourtant jamais elle ne serait restée sans réagir, à regarder Ryker ricaner avec un couteau dans la main, à la gorge d'Harold.

C'est seulement son coté protecteur, c'est normal, se répétait elle inutilement, tout en sachant qu'il n'y avait pas que ça…

Elle interrompit son monologue intérieur en entendant des pas qui marchait dans sa direction. Aux aguets, Astrid se prépara à contre-attaquer. Mais il n'y avait plus rien, plus un bruit. Un silence inquiétant envahissait le bois.

\- Salut Astrid !

Avec un cri strident, la viking se retourna et décocha un violent coup de poing à son agresseur, qui tomba en arrière, s'apprêta à frapper encore mais s'immobilisa aussitôt.

\- Ingrid ?

\- Oui c'est moi, tu te sent bien de me frapper comme ça ? répondit la brune sur un ton de reproche.

\- Désolée mais tu t'attendait à quoi en surgissent sans prévenir ?

\- Bon ça va…parlons d'autre chose, tu a des choses à me raconter je crois ! D'abord, je… Eh mais tu es blessée !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ça va déjà beaucoup mieux, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

\- Tu es sure ? Ca m'a l'air profond…

\- Non ça va, continue, dit Astrid qui restait néanmoins très pâle.

\- Très bien, alors tu va m'expliquer pourquoi la moitié des dragonniers sont dans les cages, pourquoi vous êtes tous dans un état lamentable, et pourquoi Dagur s'entraine au combat sur les chasseurs, pour s'entrainer à sa vengeance contre, je cite, « une agression lâche et abjecte envers sa remarquable personne ».

\- Bon, c'est une longue histoire, je vais tout t'expliquer.

Elle raconta tout depuis le début, cela la soulageait énormément de vider son sac, une fois qu'elle était partie, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

Enfin, après un long temps de réflexion, un plan fut établit.

Astrid se leva, et après avoir salué Ingrid, elle partit.

Elle devait retrouver Rustik et les jumeaux. Ils seraient peu nombreux, mais ce sera mieux que rien. Et puis, ils avaient un plan. Un plan complètement dingue, qui pouvait tourner à la catastrophe, mais c'était le plus rapide et le plus direct.

Et leur seule chance.

 **Et voilà !**

 **Désolée si j'ai choqué des gens sur le coup de la tapisserie…C'est tellement machiavélique comme idée (ça va bien à Viggo)…Si ça intéresse quelqu'un les tapisserie Harold Haddock troisième du nom sont en vente, contacter moi si vous en voulez, ça décore !**

 **Une petite rewiew ? (Regard du petshop suppliant)**

 **A la prochaine !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut !**

 **Déjà, merci à tous pour vos rewiew, vos favoritages et vos followages (j'aime inventer des mots) !**

 **Pour ce chapitre, il n'est pas forcement le plus palpitant, je vous l'accorde…Mais j'èspère qu'il vous plaira quand même !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Point de vue Kognedur**

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que nous poireautons ici. Rustik boude dans un coin, Krochefer dort, et mon idiot de frère est agenouillé et renifle patiemment le sol, à la recherche d'une odeur qui pourrait s'approcher de celle d'un grimpeur monstrueux.

Il n'avait toujours pas abandonné l'histoire de son nouveau dragon, à mon plus grand désespoir. Même si des fois, j'aimerais bien changer de dragon, jamais je n'irai jusqu'à abandonner prout sans une nuance de remords, en plus il aurait été utile dans cette expédition…

Et moi, je tourne en rond, je cherche une idée qui pourrait motiver les troupes à bouger, mais je ne trouve rien et je vais vraiment m'énerver si on continue comme ça !

\- Raaah… Mais on ne peut pas bouger un peu, on ne fait strictement rien, je m'ennuie moi !

\- Et où veut tu qu'on aille ? Je te rappelle qu'on n'a pas de dragons, répondit mon frère avec une nuance d'agacement.

Et la faute à qui si on n'a pas de dragons ?

\- Je sais pas, pas ma faute en tout cas.

\- Ah ouais ? Et c'est qui qui à fait sa crise pour ne pas monter prout et pète ? Moi peut-être ?

\- Ben oui, pourquoi pas ? Rétorqua t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! Kranedur, si on est coincés ici, qu'on n'a pas de dragons et qu'on doit se trimbaler Rustik, c'est entièrement ta faute !

Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me coûte de t'avoir comme frère, parfois ! Alors maintenant, que tu le veuille ou non, je prends la direction des opérations !

\- Et comment conte tu t'y prendre mademoiselle je-sais-tout ? On n'a pas de dragon !

\- On a toujours Krochefer !

RUSTIK ! DEBOUT ! On s'en va et on retrouve les autres !

Le viking répondit par un grognement.

\- Allez ! Bouge toi, on n'a pas que ça à faire !

\- Non. Je suis là et j'y reste.

\- Très bien, j'irais seule !

Résignée, je m'en vais vers la forêt, à pas rapides. Ce qu'ils peuvent être stupides ! Des fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être la seule personne dotée d'un cerveau ! Parce qu'elle est intelligente, la petite Kognedur, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle paraît débile aux premiers abords qu'elle l'est. Pour mon frère, je me pose des questions, est-il vraiment idiot où joue-t-il juste son rôle d'andouille à la perfection, cachant une grande intelligence derrière ?

Je m'enfonce profondément dans la forêt, j'ai une envie irrésistible de frapper quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

Bon, par où aller ? Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où ils ont pus se poser.

Soudain, j'entends des pas. Quelqu'un se dirige vers moi.

Méfiante, je me cache derrière une branche, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de se faire repérer.

Les pas se rapprochent, mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite… J'entends sa respiration précipitée, la personne suffoque, visiblement.

Avec un soupire de soulagement, j'aperçois une tête aux cheveux blonds tressés apparaître entre deux arbustes.

\- Astrid ! Ca va ?

\- Kognedur ! Tu ne peut pas savoir à quel point je suis soulagée de te voir ! dit la jeune fille qui reprenait péniblement son souffle. Pour moi, ça ira, ce n'est pas le plus urgent. Où sont les autres ?

Selon moi, elle n'allait vraiment pas bien, son dos avait l'air dans un état pas très beau à voir, elle avait un teint verdâtre à rendre jaloux un mort et ses yeux semblaient éteints et rougis. Mais si elle tient à souffrir, c'est son choix, après tout c'est la belle est géniale Astrid, alors c'est elle qui voit. Donc je répond comme si de rien n'était :

\- Ils ne sont pas loin, dans la clairière.

\- Viens, il faut les retrouver, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer…

\- Ca à intérêt à être important, je tient pas à les retrouver pour rien ! Allez, suis moi !

Je retourne sur mes pas, mais je suis particulièrement énervée en arrivant dans la clairière. Astrid commence à parler.

\- Rustik, Kranedur, venez ici, c'est très important.

\- Astrid ? Cool, on te cherchait partout ! dit mon frère.

\- Ouais, même que j'était trop inquiet pour toi ! ajouta Rustik.

Je leur lança un regard le plus noir dont j'était capable.

\- C'est ça, allez écoutez moi…reprit Astrid.

 **Point de vue géneral**

Astrid leur raconta brièvement les derniers évènements, pour une fois, ils écoutaient attentivement.

\- Eh, Astrid, tu sais qui a donné un coup de poing à Dagur ? lança Rustik .

\- Euh…non, répondit la blonde avec méfiance.

\- Et bien c'est Rustik ! Moi, ton héros !

\- Ah…et c'est pour ça que Dagur s'entraîne à la boxe en ce moment…

Attend, il s'entraîne pour se venger de moi ? Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant ? dit-il, paniqué.

\- Tu lui re-enverra un superbe crochet droit dans la mâchoire et on n'en parle plus…ce n'est pas si difficile !

Rustik laissa échapper un petit gémissement de terreur.

\- Bien. Maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention, il s'agit de préparer un plan.

Kranedur s'avança.

\- Un plan pour quoi faire ? dit-il en tenant fermement son poulet.

Astrid soupira.

\- Pour apprendre à Ryker comment faire des claquettes !

\- Ah. Cool.

\- MAIS POUR SAUVER HAROLD ET LES AUTRES, IMBECILE !

\- Aaaaah…

Astrid du se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas hurler.

\- Ok, reprenons. Avec Ingrid, on s'est dit que le meilleur moyen de récupérer les autres serait de mettre une énorme pagaille sur la plage. Elle a réussi à dénicher une grotte où se cachaient trois grimpeurs, elle va les amener sur la plage. Cela devrait déjà poser suffisamment de problèmes aux chasseurs, et on récupèrera Harold et les autres dragonniers.

Pendant ce temps, Ingrid se débrouillera pour faire sortit nos dragons prisonniers. Bien sur, en allant vers la plage, on devra se débrouiller pour amener le plus de créatures dangereuses qui serviraient de diversion.

Alors, vous en êtes ?

\- A cent pour cent ! Les grosses pagailles, ça me connaît ! répondit Krane.

\- Moi, ça me va, dit Kogne.

\- Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, grogna Rustik.

Devant un tel enthousiasme, Astrid leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Alors en route ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire qui se transforma en une grimace de douleur, elle avait fait demi-tour trop vite et avait réveillé sa blessure au dos.

Le petit groupe partit donc, Astrid en premier, dont des perles de sueur coulait sur son front. Elle commençait vraiment à souffrir de sa griffure-brulure.

oOoOoOoOo

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent des rugissements, et découvrirent une troupe de dragons vipères.

\- Parfait…murmura Astrid.

Aidé par Krochefer, ils bondirent vers les dragons et essayèrent de les repousser vers le sud, un des vipères lança des épines qui faillirent toucher Kognedur, ils attaquèrent ensuite Rustik qui se protégea en sautant à terre, puis ce fut au tour de Kranedur qui riposta en courant à toute vitesse vers le dragon en brandissant ses poings.

Après quelques difficultés, les dragons s'enfoncent dans la forêt, vers la plage.

De temps à autre, Krochefer crachaient du feu pour réorienter les vipères.

\- Pff…dis Kognedur, où est ta moitié ? articula Astrid.

\- Kranedur ? Je ne sais pas, il était derrière toi !

Astrid s'inquiétait. Où est donc passé Krane ? Mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter, ou les vipères échapperaient à leur contrôle.

Enfin, une lumière apparut devant eux. La plage !

Ils déboulèrent dans le campement en poussant les dragons vipères à attaquer.

Les grimpeurs monstrueux étaient déjà là, Ingrid avait fait du bon travail.

Tout le monde se retourna en entendant un hurlement juste derrière eux.

Kranedur surgit d'un buisson, suivit par un troupeau de sangliers qui grognaient méchamment. Le blond s'immobilisa et regarda les cochons sauvages entrer dans la bataille avec un petit sourire satisfait.

\- Mais…mais… comment t'as fait ça ? balbutia Rustik.

\- Ben, je les ai trouvés sur le chemin, et je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée de les amener.

\- Krane, t'es génial ! félicita Astrid.

\- Bof, moi aussi je peux faire ça ! rétorqua Rustik.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait alors ?

\- Je…je gardait mes forces ! Tu sais, c'est important de garder ses muscles pour plus tard, surtout quand on prévoit de se battre !

La jeune fille le regarda avec un regard calculateur.

\- Tu as raison. Il vaut mieux te réserver à ton combat contre Dagur…répondit elle avec un petit sourire vengeur.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'effaça aussitôt et il cessa de parler, soudain grave.

Ils regardèrent la plage. Les chasseurs étaient tous occupés avec les dragons, on entendait des cris, des rugissements, et les gémissements des soldats à terre. Ils grimacèrent en voyant un chasseur se faire couper en deux par une épine de vipère.

En tout cas une chose était sure. Ils n'auront pas trop de mal à sauver les autres. La diversion était parfaite. Il suffisait d'aller ouvrir les cages des dragonniers et d'aller récupérer Harold. Et de compter sur Ingrid pour qu'elle libère les dragons. Tout devraient se passer comme sur des roulettes…

 **Voilà ! Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, tout ne se passera pas comme prévu…**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, le premier mort ! (Muahahaha !) Vous êtes prévenu !**

 **A bientôt !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Pour commencer, un grand grand merci pour vos rewiews !**

 **Nous arrivons aux chapitres les plus dramatiques et les plus violents de cette fanfiction…**

 **Je sens que certaines personnes vont vouloir me tuer à la fin de ce chapitre XD.**

 **Allez, j'arrête de parler et vous souhaite une bonne lecture…**

 **Point de vue Astrid**

Ca y est. On y était. La plage s'étend devant nous. Les cages de nos dragons se trouvent de l'autre coté, je dois faire confiance à Ingrid pour les sauver.

Ma hache avait été coupée en deux, mais j'avais trouvé un bâton assez pointu et solide pour me servir d'arme.

Je sens l'adrénaline monter en moi, dans quelques secondes, nous iront délivrer les autres dragonniers, puis nous iront chercher Harold, et nous partirons.

Ce sera rapide et simple. Ca me semble trop simple.

Sous mes yeux, humains et dragons se battent, personne ne s'occupe de nous, et pourtant, je doute. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Alors que je suis en train de réfléchir à tous les scénarios possibles, les exclamations de Krane qui semble se réjouir du spectacle me ramènent à la réalité.

On ne peut plus reculer.

Je m'élance et cours du plus vite que je peut, je fais un faux mouvement et ma blessure se met à m'élancer atrocement, je laisse échapper un petit cri de douleur mais je ne m'arrête pas. J'entends le souffle de mes compagnons derrière moi et des chasseurs courent autour de nous, mais ils ne semblent pas nous voir, ils sont paniqués.

Courir. Droit devant.

Enfin, après une course qui m'a semblée interminable, je m'effondre au pied de la prison de Varek, ma vue se brouille et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Dans un geste lent, je soulève mon bras qui me semble extrêmement lourd, et ouvre le loquet de la grille. Puis je laisse retomber mon bras, je ne comprend pas pourquoi je suis dans cet état assez lamentable, je me sent complètement molle et j'ai vraiment mal.

Surement ma blessure. Ce n'est pas ça qui compte.

Alors, je n'y fais pas attention et je me relève, je ne dois pas rester à terre.

 **Point de vue Varek**

\- Astrid !

Je me lève d'un bond et la serre dans mes bras pendant un court instant, je suis tellement soulagé de la voir !

Puis je m'écarte et là je failli lancer un cri d'horreur en regardant mes mains. Elles sont tachées de sang. Le sang d'Astrid. Ma respiration s'accélère en la regardant : elle est d'une pâleur épouvantable et elle tremble.

Je me demande comment elle tient encore debout.

\- Je…Varek…ça…ça va aller…ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…s'il te plait…dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Je ne sais pas du tout comment réagir. Bien sur que non, elle ne va pas bien ! Je me contente de la fixer, des gouttes de sueur coulent sur mon front.

\- Bon, vous faites quoi ? Je rappelle qu'on doit aller sauver l'unijambiste maintenant ! Appela Rustik.

Astrid acquiesça, aussi pâle qu'un fantôme.

Et nous courrons ils avaient déjà délivrer l'équipe A, puisque Gustave courrait à coté de moi. Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi, et je distingue des dragons, du feu, des explosions et des corps étendus sur le sol.

Avec un gémissement, je détourne les yeux pour tomber sur Harold, et devant lui, Ryker.

Je vois Astrid s'avancer, armée d'un vulgaire bâton, face à un géant armé d'une immense épée.

\- Ryker.

Avec un cri de rage, elle s'élance sur le chasseur et frappe violemment, il trésaille à peine. Ryker brandit son épée, la lame passa extrêmement prêt du visage de la jeune fille, mais elle esquiva de justesse.

Dans une détente fulgurante, elle attaque le chasseur au visage, mais il reste impassible.

Dans l'état où elle est, Astrid ne peut pas gagner, et j'ose espérer qu'elle le sait.

Mais elle continue à le frapper de toutes ses forces dans des gestes désespérés qui semblent lui couter énormément.

D'un seul coup, Ryker la saisit par le cou, et la soulève presque du sol. Je pousse un cri.

Astrid suffoque, elle essaie vainement de se libérer, ses petits doigts tentent de retirer les grosses mains de sa gorge…

Et nous, on reste immobiles, je me sens incapable de faire un geste.

La jeune fille tousse, crache, des larmes se mettent à couler de ses yeux alors que son visage devient de plus en plus blanc, elle ne peut presque plus respirer.

Soudain, le chasseur l'attrape par la taille et la jette à nos pieds. Elle s'écroule sur le sol en reprenant fébrilement de l'air, elle tremble de tout son corps.

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, Ryker s'éclaircit la gorge et s'approche de nous. Sa bouche se tord en un rictus mauvais, il porte ses doigts à ses lèvres et siffle. Une horde de chasseurs embusqués, armés d'arbalètes, apparaissent.

Ryker sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Je vous avais bien dit que vous vous attaquiez au mauvais viking…

Astrid se relève en haletant, une expression de rage inconditionnée est gravée sur son visage. Son cou est marqué de grosses traces rouges. Elle nous regarde un instant puis dit :

\- On n'abandonnera pas sans combattre ! DRAGONNIERS, EN AVANT !

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir, je sort mon poignard, crie pour me donner du courage, et je me lance dans la bataille.

 **Point de vue Rustik**

Je fonce sur un des chasseurs en brandissant mon épée, mais sa lame virevolte et vient parer la mienne. Je serre les dents et tente de viser ses cotes, il ne régit pas assez vite et mon arme glisse sur son ventre avant d'être envoyée en arrière par la sienne.

Mais je lui ai entaillé le ventre et il se plie en deux, et hurle en se tenant les cotes.

Un autre arrive devant moi, je me prépare à l'attaquer quand je sens quelque chose de dur et froid sur mon épaule. Mes yeux me piquent et je vois une coupure sanglante sur mon bras.

Un soldat ricane. Je prends mon épée et l'attaque au niveau des genoux, mais sa lame s'interpose entre lui et moi, j'appuie de toute mes forces, je vois sa lame ployer, alors je retire la mienne rapidement, fit tournoyer la lame entre mes mains et d'un geste, lui trancha la main.

Je vois le sang gicler et je détourne le regard. J'ai beau être un viking, j'évite de trop m'apitoyer sur ce genre de choses.

Mon bras me fait mal, mais ça me semble superficiel, pas trop profond.

Je vois Varek à terre, un chasseur tient une épée au dessus de sa tête, je me précipite et charge sur l'homme, je sens mon épaule s'écraser sur lui, il trébuche et recule de plusieurs pas, je sors mon épée, prêt à lui offrir la raclée qu'il mérite.

Mais je m'immobilise aussitôt en sentant du métal froid contre ma gorge. C'est Ryker, et il appuie de plus en plus fort, je n'ose pas bouger.

\- Tu croyait faire quoi comme ça, toi ? me dit-il. Je pourrais te tuer sur le champ, mais je laisserais ce plaisir à ce cher Dagur…

Il retire son épée, j'ai à peine le temps de me ressaisir que son poing s'écrase sur ma mâchoire, et je tombe en arrière. Je sens le gout du sang dans ma bouche.

Je cherche à me relever, mais il me laboure les flancs de coups de pieds, j'aimerais hurler, mais j'ai la bouche pleine de sable chaud.

Je n'en peux plus, je voudrais juste partir de là me retrouver à la rive et pouvoir m'allonger sur mon lit…

Enfin, les coups cessent. Je me relève tant bien que mal, en gémissant, pour me retrouver face à…Dagur.

\- Amusez-vous bien…lance Ryker en s'éloignant.

Et les poings de Dagur entrent en contact avec mon visage, tout tourne autour de moi, mes jambes s'effondrent sous mon poids.

Ses poings et ses jambes me frappent de toutes parts, je ne sens que de la douleur, j'aimerais tellement que tout s'arrête… J'entrevois Astrid mettre à terre deux chasseurs, Krochefer en enflammer ceux autres et Kranedur en assommer un avec pâquerette, sa massue favorite…

Puis je ne distingue plus rien, tout est noir.

 **Point de vue General**

Dagur éclata de son rire démoniaque, son visage affichant une expression de vengeance passionnée.

Son ennemi est à terre, inconscient.

Le parenvrille brandit sa hache en riant comme un fou furieux…

Au dernier moment, une ombre surgit et atterrit sur le sol en rugissant. Dagur se stoppe net et le dragon l'envoie à quelque mètre plus loin d'un coup d'ailes. C'est un des trois grimpeurs monstrueux, il fit claquer ses grandes mâchoires et cracha du feu sur un groupe de chasseurs qui s'étaient aventurés trop près.

Kognedur fit un bond de coté pour éviter une flamme, tomba sur Varek et tout deux s'écrasèrent au sol.

A quelques pas de là, Astrid avait entamée un combat contre Dagur, les deux armes s'entrechoquaient à une vitesse de plus en plus grande, chaque adversaire semblait vouloir mettre toute sa haine dans ses coups.

Le visage d'Astrid luisait de sueur et ses gestes étaient de plus en plus lents, sa blessure étant vraiment désavantageuse, mais elle maniait son arme avec une grande habilité.

Pendant ce temps, Ryker regardait la scène en réfléchissant. Puis il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'autre coté de la plage.

Il traversa la baie en prenant garde à ne pas se faire toucher par les dragons. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans toute cette histoire.

L'attaque des dragons et celle des dragonniers étaient parfaitement synchronisés.

Et il n'avait pas vu Ingrid depuis un certain temps déjà, alors il la cherche, il aimerait bien savoir ce qu'elle fait, là, en ce moment…

 **Point de vue Ingrid**

J'arrive devant la cage de Tempête, et ayant vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne, je l'ouvre.

La dragonne me reconnaît et pousse un grognement de remerciement.

\- Allez Tempête, va retrouver Astrid…

Elle me caresse doucement et s'envola.

Plus qu'une cage à ouvrir, celle de Bouldogre.

Elle se trouve un peu plus loin, dans la végétation.

J'arrive devant, je cours et je l'ouvre, Bouldogre me lèche et s'éloigne, je la regarde en souriant, j'ai réussi ma part de mission.

Maintenant, je vais remonter sur Sonnovent et faire semblant d'aider les chasseurs, comme d'habitude.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? demanda une voix.

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'arrête de battre, c'est Sauvage, l'acolyte de Dagur.

\- Euh..je…dis-je sans savoir ce que je vais raconter.

\- Tu t'expliqueras devant Ryker.

Je sais que je ne peux rien faire, il pointe son arc sur moi.

Alors j'avance, on traverse une partie du campement. Il est désert, en ruine et on voit des corps déchirés par des griffes et brulés par des flammes.

Et c'est de ma faute. Je vais avoir du mal à m'en sortir cette fois.

L'ombre de Ryker se dessine devant moi, je lève les yeux vers lui avec le regard de défi que je lui réserve habituellement. Sans un mot, il m'attache les poignets, je ne peux rien faire.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai été bête ! C'était la dernière cage et je n'ai même pas regardé si il y avait quelqu'un ! Et Sauvage était là, évidemment.

Je l'entend raconter de qu'il a vu à Ryker. Le grand chasseur se retourne et me dit :

\- Dommage, je commençais presque à t'apprécier…

Pour la première fois, j'étais terrifiée face à lui, mais je n'en laissais rien paraître :

\- Laisse moi rire…répondit-je.

Il ricane.

\- Allons, tu as vraiment fais ça ?

\- Non, je cueillais des pâquerettes.

Il me sourit, puis il se tourne vers Sauvage :

\- Tue-là. Dans la forêt.

Aussitôt Sauvage m'empoigne férocement et me pousse vers la jungle.

Non. Je ne veux pas mourir.

 **Point de vue général**

Ingrid se débat le plus fort qu'elle peut. Elle le frappe avec ses pieds et essaie d'échapper à son emprise, mais l'homme la tient fermement.

Désespérée, elle appelle à l'aide :

\- ASTRID ! RUSTIK ! KRANE ! KOGNE ! AIDEZ-MOI ! S'IL VOUS PLAIT !

Sauvage ricane. Ingrid lui assène un violent coup de pied, il pousse un juron et réprime un cri de douleur.

La jeune fille se débat, elle sait que les dragonniers sont trop loin pour venir.

Il reste Dagur, il reste son frère, il pourrait l'aider.

\- DAGUR ! VIENS M'AIDER ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! DAGUR !

Mais personne ne vient.

Ils s'enfoncent dans la jungle, Ingrid se débat toujours, mais elle comprend que c'est peine perdue, il ne la lâchera pas. Alors elle se calme et dit d'une voix suppliante :

\- Sauvage, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça…et puis mon frère vous tuerais, vous le savez…

Il marqua un temps d'hésitation et sortit son couteau.

\- Je suis désolé mademoiselle, je ne fais qu'exécuter les ordres…

Il abattit sa lame. Ingrid cria.

 **Hum…*part se cacher* Bon voilà, je suis horrible, je sais…**

 **Mais ne partez pas, hein ?**

 **Sinon, à part ça, n'hésitez pas à rewiewer !**

 **Bref, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine avec un chapitre aussi dramatique que celui là (niark niark) !**

 **A bientôt !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut les gens !**

 **J'ai atteint les 1000 vues ! C'est vraiment génial, vous êtes supers ! J'en profite pour vous remercier encore pour vos rewiews, vos follows, vos mises en favoris…**

 **Je n'ai pas grand chose à signaler, donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Point de vue général**

Astrid commençait vraiment à se sentir mal. Les frappes de Dagur lui semble de plus en plus violentes, et malgré ça, elle se bat toujours et réussit à parer ses coups pour l'instant.

De l'autre coté de la plage, Tempête vole du plus vite qu'elle peut, afin de retrouver sa dresseuse. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle approche, elle entend le bruit des armes se heurtant et sent que la jeune fille à besoin d'elle.

Alors elle accélère, ses ailes battant de plus en plus rapidement…

Enfin, la dragonne arrive devant le combat et atterrit brutalement, mais elle se stoppe un instant.

Elle voit Dagur et Astrid combattre avec acharnement, leurs armes tournoyant et se heurtant encore et encore. Tempête lance deux épines qui arrivent aux jambes du Parenvrille qui se jette en arrière pour les éviter.

Puis le viking s'éloigne aussitôt pour parer d'autres flammes et épines.

Soulagée, Astrid court et se précipite sur sa dragonne et s'affale contre sa tête. Toutes deux ferment les yeux. Pendant un court instant, elle peut tout oublier elle oublie qu'Harold est au seuil de la mort, qu'elle est blessée, qu'elle ne sait pas comment s'en sorte les autres, et qu'elle s'inquiète pour Ingrid…

Elle oublie tout.

La présence de tempête à quelque chose d'apaisant.

Mais cela ne dure que quelques secondes.

La viking monte sur la belle dragonne et prend son envol, ainsi que les autres dragonniers, eux aussi ont récupérés leurs dragons.

Au moins, Ingrid a réussi, pense t-elle.

Finalement, ça lui fait beaucoup de bien de pouvoir voler de nouveau, à sentir le vent dans ses cheveux, elle reprend confiance, se sent revivre…

Seuls les jumeaux ont du rester au sol.

 **Point de vue Kranedur**

Moi, les combats, c'est comme ça que je les aime. Et avec ma masse chérie, on fait des miracles !

Deux chasseurs s'approchent. Je cours, et j'attaque !

YAAH ! Un coup de pied ! ET BAM ! Dans les dents !

Je tourne sur moi même et enchaîne le super – coup – extra – génial – de – Kranedur avec un triple saut digne d'un vélocidard, puis un coup dans la mâchoire et le cerise sur le gâteau, un coup de masse sur la tête !

Tous les deux K-O ! Un-zéro pour Super- Kranedur face aux minables chasseurs de dragons !

Mais alors que je prépare ma danse de victoire, un truc me pousse et je tombe, je me retourne pour visualiser le machin en question pour tomber sur un bête sanglier, et comble de tout, un de ceux que j'ai amené ici.

Non mais pour qui il se prend ? Si il se retourne contre son maître, mais où va le monde ?

Eh toi ! Sans moi tu ne serai pas ici, alors dégages de là !

Mais il continue à m'agresser violemment, alors je me relève, je brandis ma masse, il grogne puis s'enfuie, je le poursuis en hurlant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il fait volte-face et me regarde avec des grands yeux rouges et menaçants…

OK, demi tour.

Et c'est à moi de me faire poursuivre.

 **Point de vue Kognedur**

Je vois mon frère faire la course avec un cochon sauvage et dans le ciel, les autres se battent, mais de nombreux chasseurs arrivent en renfort. Ils sont des centaines de soldats face à une poignée de dragonniers dont la moitié sont blessés…ridicule.

Astrid crie :

\- CEUX QUI SONT BLESSES, PARTEZ ! RENDEZ-VOUS DANS LA CLAIRIERE DE TOUT A L'HEURE !

Mastok, Varek, Sven, Gothi, Baquet et Mulch s'éloignent, je ne pensais pas qu'autant de gens étaient blessés…

Puis Krochefer les suit, en tenant Rustik dans sa gueule.

Pourvu qu'il soit mort !

Euh…qu'est ce que je dit, moi ? Pourvu qu'il ne soit…hum…pas mort…

\- Mmmpf !

Une main s'abat sur mon visage et m'empêche de hurler, on me balance dans un sac, je me débats :

FAITES-MOI SORTIR D'ICI ! TOUT DE SUITE ! VOUS LE REGRETTEREZ !

 **Point de vue général**

Alors que Kognedur se fait enlever vers le bateau, le combat fait rage dans les air. Le nombre de dragonnier a remarquablement baissé, ils ne sont plus que Kranedur, Gustave et Astrid.

Ils sentent que la lutte est vaine, mais jamais ils ne repartiraient sans au moins emmener Harold…

Kranedur s'est enfin débarrasser du sanglier et il se précipite maintenant sur le grimpeur monstrueux, il pense pouvoir dresser son nouveau dragon maintenant. Il arrive devant, mais deux chasseurs lui barrent le passage.

L'un d'eux lève sa hache, il ricane, mais derrière lui, le dragon vert le voit et d'un coup de griffes, les déchires en deux.

\- YES ! dit Krane en serrant les points.

Mais deux autres apparaissent, le reptile crache une flamme verdoyante, les chasseurs lancent leurs flèches empoisonnées qui atteignent le dragon au dessus de ses yeux.

Les flèches sont imbibées de racine de dragons, une substance qui les étourdit et les empêches de voler. Le dragon rugit, se cabre, puis s'écroule sur le sol, les deux chasseurs brandissent leur hache, et pourfendent le crâne du grimpeur.

Il rugit encore, puis sa tête devient lourde, il s'affale, ses yeux se ferment. Mort. Son corps prend soudainement feu, se consume, et en quelques secondes, il ne reste plus que des cendres…

 **Point de vue Astrid**

On n'y arrivera pas. Ce plan est une catastrophe.

J'entends le bruit de lames qui se frottent, et j'aperçois Sonnovent, la dragonne d'Ingrid couverte d'écailles métalliques.

Mais où est donc passé Ingrid ? Je sens une nuance d'inquiétude s'infiltrer en moi, pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec sa dragonne ?

En dessous de moi, je vois que les chasseurs ont réussis à capturer un des grimpeurs, ils n'en reste plus qu'un toujours en plein combat, il n'y a plus de traces du troisième…

Non seulement on aura réussi à tous se blesser, mais en plus on n'est même pas capable de protéger les dragons…

Sonnovent semble vouloir me dire quelque chose, elle s'agite et grogne en m'indiquant l'Est de la plage. Je me prépare à la suivre, mais je m'arrête aussitôt. Il faut que je sauve Harold.

GUSTAVE ! VIENS !

Le jeune dragonnier me suit et nous atterrissons à quelques pas d'Harold. Ryker n'est pas là cette fois-ci, on a toutes nos chances, des chasseurs arrivent, je les entends, je descends en catastrophe de Tempête et compte sur elle pour me couvrir.

Gustave fait de même et saute de Ferkroche.

Je cours et m'agenouille au coté d'Harold.

Son pouls bat faiblement, il est encore vivant, enfin si peu…

Doucement, je pose ma main sur son front. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je dois faire.

\- ASTRID ! crie Gustave dans mon dos.

Je me retourne et je vois le dernier grimpeur en train d'attaquer tout le monde, si ces dragons ne sont pas tellement impressionnants physiquement, en action ils sont d'une violence inouïe.

Il met en déroute toute une armée de chasseurs, puis fixe Gustave de son regard perçant.

Il lève sa patte, Gustave hurla, et à ma plus grande horreur, Sonnovent s'interpose entre eux et reçoit de plein fouet le dard.

Instantanément, ses yeux s'éteignent, et elle s'écrase dans un bruit sourd.

\- SONNOVENT ! criai-je inutilement.

Non, elle ne peut pas être morte… C'est un razolame, ce n'est pas n'importe quel dragon…Et comment je vais l'annoncer à Ingrid ?

Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Ma vue devient floue. Comme dans un rêve, je vois Kranedur courir vers moi avec une expression dramatique sur le visage. Il aimait beaucoup Sonnovent.

A cette pensée, des larmes me viennent. Je tombe à genoux, je me sens vide et inutile, complétement nulle. Depuis ce matin, je n'ai su protéger personne.

Et puis je pense à Harold. Il est toujours là, à deux pas de moi. Lui non plus, je ne l'ai pas protégé. Je ne suis pas digne d'être une viking.

Mais il est toujours là, et toujours en vie, je crois.

J'entrevois Gustave s'en aller, et Kranedur s'apitoyer sur Sonnovent.

Et je vois le grimpeur monstrueux ? Je repense aux dires de Gothi. Un poison qui guérit les humains.

Je me lève d'un bond.

\- KRANEDUR ! ATTIRE L'ATTENTION DU GRIMPEUR MONSTRUEUX ! IL FAUR QU'IL PIQUE HAROLD !

Le blond acquiesce.

Je soulève Harold en tremblant, il est un peu lourd pour moi, mais ça devrait aller.

Alors que je m'approche du grimpeur, un affreux doute m'envahit. Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Et si Gothi n'en savait rien et qu'elle avait dit ça juste pour me remonter le moral ?

Allons, ce n'est plus le moment de réfléchir. Il faut passer aux actes.

Résolu à y arriver, je m'approche. Krane fait de grands gestes en direction du dragon. Il l'a vu !

Krane se place près de moi et se prépare à esquiver le coup pour que le dard atteigne Harold. Ca va marcher !

Le dragon brandit son dard, mais au lieu de piquer tout de suite, il lève sa patte et dans un bruit horrible, il pourfend Krane de ses griffes.

\- NON ! KRANEDUR !

Mais le dragonnier se fige, et tombe. Comme pour finir le travail, le grimpeur le pique et son dard tranchant fait une profonde coupure sur son dos. On voit le poison s'y infiltrer.

Le jumeau à les yeux ouverts mais ils n'ont plus une lueur vivante.

Gothi avait tort.

\- Elle…elle…le paiera, dit-je tout haut.

Et le grimpeur nous vois. Ses yeux verts me fixent d'une intensité cruelle.

Je ne veux pas qu'il touche Harold. Jamais.

C'est trop tard. Le dragon rugit, je panique, je cours lentement vers Tempête mais le poids d'Harold me ralentit. Son dard rougeoyant fend l'air, et atteint Harold, en plein cœur.

 **Voilà !**

 **Qu'est ce que j'ai pitié pour Astrid ! Je me sens horrible de lui faire subir ça !**

 **Bon je sais que pour l'instant ça a l'air mal parti, mais ne partez pas, c'est pas fini !**

 **J'ai encore pas mal de chamboulements de situation en réserve !**

 **Sinon, petite question : est ce que ç a vous gène si les chapitres seront plus longs ? Car je vais partir pour un certain temps, et si je veux finir cette fiction avant, il faudrait que je colle deux chapitres pour en former un seul…**

 **Donc voilà, j'attends vos avis !**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heeeeeeeeeeey !**

 **Comme toujours, un énorme merci pour mes rewiewers, mes followers et tout les dragonites qui me suivent dans cette histoire !**

 **Je vois que beaucoup de gens ont été choqués par les derniers…disons…évènements ! La mort d'Harold vous a bien chamboulé à ce que je vois. Vous m'avez trouvé cruelle ? Mais c'était le but mes chers lecteurs ! ^^**

 **Ce chapitre, j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire !**

 **Je commence à me dire que je suis vraiment sadique avec Astrid.**

 **Donc bonne lecture et on se retrouve plus bas…**

 **Point de vue Astrid**

Je ne ressens rien. Je ne comprends même pas ce que je suis en train de faire. Perdue. Brisée.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je hisse les corps de mes amis sur le dos Tempête, elle prend Sonnovent dans ses griffes et nous nous enfuyons.

Quelques flèches volent autour de nous sans nous toucher. Les chasseurs ont gagnés, de toutes façons.

Je regarde le ciel qui s'étend devant moi…Tout ceci ne me semble pas réel.

Puis mes yeux se posent sur Harold. Et là, une boule dans ma gorge. Les larmes tombent, et, pour la première fois, je pleure de tout mon cœur, sans même essayer de me retenir.

Je n'y crois pas. Et pourtant il est là, et il n'est plus de ce monde. C'est la réalité, il va bien falloir que je l'accepte. Même si c'est dur.

Enfin, j'atterris dans la clairière. Baquet et Mulch se précipitent et prennent délicatement les deux vikings, puis les déposent au sol. J'évite de regarder.

Krokmou, lui, n'a pas bougé. Il fixe le corps de son dragonnier pendant un long moment. Enfin, avec un rugissement déchirant, il se couche à terre, et ferme les yeux. Je sais qu'il a compris, les dragons sont des créatures intelligentes et dotés de sentiments presque humains.

Je devrais aller le rassurer, le soutenir. Mais je ne peux pas. Je détourne les yeux.

Je descends, tout le monde est blessé, tout le monde a l'air grave. Tout le monde ? Non.

Malgré ma torpeur, je vois qu'il manque Varek.

\- Où est…Varek ? articulai-je lentement.

\- Euh…Astrid…ça va aller…murmure Rustik.

\- Quoi ? QUE SE PASSE T-IL ?

Il m'indique un coin reculé de la clairière, caché par des broussailles.

Oh non…je crains le pire…

Lentement, je me dirige vers l'endroit, je ne suis pas sure de vouloir savoir ce que je vais y trouver.

Mais j'entends les sanglots de Varek. Il est vivant !

Soulagée, j'arrive à me coller un mince sourire sur le visage et j'écarte les buissons et arrive près de lui beaucoup trop vite que je ne devrais. Peut-être que si j'avais été moins rapide, le choc aurait été moins rude.

Sous mes yeux, Varek pleure à chaudes larmes, et dans ses bras gît une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Ingrid. Morte.

Pendant une demi-seconde, j'observe la scène. Et je m'enfuie. Je cours, je ne peut plus supporter ça, c'est trop pour moi, alors je fuie, je passe en tombe devant les autres, parcourt toute la clairière et me laisse tomber au sol au bord de la falaise, l'océan face à moi.

Kranedur. Harold. Ingrid. Ils sont tous partis. Comment vais-je vivre maintenant ?

Et, moi, je pleure toutes les larmes de mon cœur, comme si je n'étais encore qu'une petite gamine. Mais je ne peux arrêter.

J'essaie de me focaliser sur autre chose, mais des images me viennent en tête. D'abord, je revois Krane, ses sourires, ses blagues, ses rires…

Et je regrette affreusement de ne jamais lui avoir montré le respect qu'il méritait, parce que plus que n'importe qui, il le méritait.

Et toute ma vie, je l'avais traité comme un imbécile sans cervelle.

Les larmes arrivent jusqu'à ma bouche, je sens un gout salé sur mes lèvres. C'est tellement inhabituel.

Et je revois Ingrid. Ma meilleure amie. Elle avait déjà une vie si difficile, et je n'ai pas su la protéger comme il le fallait.

Elle était morte avec comme seuls souvenirs sa vie avec les chasseurs, avec son frère qu'elle détestait.

Et je revois Varek qui pleurait sur son cadavre. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas avoués leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre ? Mais c'était trop tard maintenant.

Comme pour moi, me rappelai-je.

Je revois Harold. Je le revois, quand nous étions petits. Nous n'avions que six ans, et il m'avait gentiment offert une fleur des montagnes, une belle fleur blanche. Et moi, je l'avais jeté par terre et déchiré chacun de ses pétales un à un en disant à Harold qu'il n'était qu'une tête de mouton juste bon à recevoir des coups. Je l'avais frappé et j'étais partie.

Je suis vraiment horrible. Je l'ai maltraité comme un moins que rien alors qu'il était la personne la plus formidable qu'il puisse exister.

Je le vois ensuite apprivoiser Krokmou, combattre la mort rouge et devenir le plus courageux viking que je connaisse.

Et moi, j'ai été incapable de lui dire que je l'aimais. Et maintenant que je m'en rends compte, c'était trop tard.

Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Ils sont morts et c'est de MA faute ! J'ai été incapable d'accomplir mon rôle, incapable de les protéger ! Je suis vraiment ridicule !

Et puis je repense à tout ce que j'ai fait : Toute ma vie, je n'ai fait que maltraiter Harold, mépriser Kranedur, et Ingrid, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir été une bonne amie, elle a eu une vie atroce et en y repensant, je ne l'ai jamais épaulée, elle devait se sentir tellement seule…

J'aurai aimé qu'ils restent avec moi. Et au moins, j'aurai aimé leur dire _pardon._ Pardon pour avoir été cruelle avec eux, pour ne jamais les avoir vus à leur juste valeur, pour avoir été aussi égoiste.

\- Ouais. Je sais ce que tu ressens.

\- Krane, s'il te plait, laisse moi, dit-je d'une voix ferme.

-Très bien.

Il est gentil, Krane, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Kranedur. Kranedur ?

\- KRANEDUR ! REVIENS !

En me retournant, tout le monde est attroupé autour de moi, et Krane me regarde avec de grands yeux bleus.

\- Krane ?

\- Ouais c'est moi. En fait, y paraît que le truc des dragons trop classes mais que maintenant j'aime plus, ça marche. Pour moi en tout cas.

\- Euh…

Je suis complétement…stupéfié.

\- Et Harold ?

Gothi hausse les épaules d'un air affligé.

\- Mais Astrid, tant pis pour lui, il reste toujours moi, je le remplacerait volontiers, et puis viens, je peux te consoler si tu veux, tu m'aimes de toutes façon, annonce Rustik tranquillement.

Ces mots me font voir rouge. Je me lève beaucoup trop rapidement et ma blessure me tiraille, toute cette action ne m'a pas fait du bien. Je vacille, je sens que je vais perdre connaissance d'un moment à un autre, mais je parviens à hurler :

\- LA FERME RUSTIK ! LA FERME ! QUAND VA TU ENFIN COMPRENDRE QUE JE NE T'AIME PAS ? ALORS NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI ! C'EST HAROLD QUE J'AIMAIS ! JE L'AIMAIS, JE L'AIME ET JE L'AIMERAIS TOUJOURS !

DEGAGE MAINTENANT, VA T-EN ! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ! PLUS JAMAIS !

Je suis au bord de me remettre à pleurer, et je me sens mal, vraiment mal. Je perd l'équilibre et me rétablit difficilement, aidée par Kranedur.

\- Hum hum…

Je me retourne et vois Harold, en parfaite santé. Je suis complétement immobile, je n'ose pas faire un geste.

Il nous regarde avec de grands yeux innocents, forcement il n'a aucune idée de ce qui vient de se passer. Mais il a certainement entendu tout ce que j'ai dit à Rustik. Je dois être écarlate. Ou toute blanche.

J'arrive difficilement à faire un pas devant l'autre, et je me traine jusqu'à lui.

\- Astrid ! crie t-il. Je dois vraiment être dans un sal état pour qu'il me regarde avec un air aussi inquiet.

J'arrive à sa hauteur et lui donne un coup sur l'épaule.

\- Harold ! J'ai eu tellement peur !

\- Euh…enfin…je…

\- Mais tu m'as manqué…

J'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille et je ferme les yeux. Mais je vais m'évanouir, je le sais. C'est juste dommage que ça arrive maintenant.

Noir.

 **Point de vue General**

Harold regarde Astrid s'évanouir dans ses bras d'un air abasourdi.

\- Astrid ? Astrid !

Il la dépose à terre pour que Gothi puisse l'examiner.

« Tout va bien, sa blessure n'est pas trop grave, elle a juste fait trop de mouvements et d'actions et elle n'a pas supporté, mais elle s'en sortira »

Harold pousse un murmure de soulagement. Il sait qu'il peut faire confiance à la vielle femme. Soudain, une forme noire jaillit de la forêt, et saute sur le dragonnier.

\- Krokmou ! Eh, ça va calme toi mon grand pourquoi t'es aussi éxité ? dit-il en se faisant léché et bavé dessus par son dragon qui semblait aussi heureux que si ils s'étaient quittés pendant des années.

Mais, après réfléxion, il commençait à se demander ce qu'il faisait là. Son seul souvenir était le voyage long et ennuyeux vers Expecto et une douleur à la tempe.

A cette pensée, il porta ses doigts à la tempe. Rien.

Enfin, Krokmou le lâche, et Harold failli lancer un cri en voyant l'état des dragonniers :

Rustik avec le corps couvert de bleues et d'ecchymoses. Varek, entaillé au bras qui revenait d'un coin sombre de la clairière avec une tête de désespéré, Mastok avec tout son bras ouvert, Baquet et Mulch avec le visage ensanglanté, Sven qui semblait s'être pris des coups dans les côtes.

Les seuls qui n'avaient rien étaient Kranedur et Gothi.

Le jeune homme se précipita vers Astrid. Malgré le fait qu'elle était inconsciente, elle ne semblait pas trop mal : elle respirait à un rythme régulier et paisible. Gothi avait surement raison, ce n'était pas grave. Mais alors qu'il se retournait, il remarqua une tache de sang sur le bord de son haut. Harold sentit le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer.

Il s'agenouilla, retourna délicatement la jeune fille et vu son dos ensanglanté.

\- GOTHI! Mais enfin comment tu peut dire qu'elle va bien? Tu...tu as vu son dos ?

La vielle femme hoche la tête.

Le point de vue de Gothi qui semble positif rassure vaguement le jeune homme, mais il ne peut que s'inquiéter. Si elle est dans cet état, c'est forcément de la faute de quelqu'un, ou quelque chose! Mais alors, pourquoi n'en a t-il aucun souvenir ? Il s'était sûrement évanoui...mais pendant combien de temps? Et que s'etait-il passé en attendant ?

Sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi, il sentit une vague de colère l'envahir. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu être là ? Et en revoyant Astrid, il se sent coupable. Il aurait dû la protéger ! Et qu'est ce qui avait bien pu la blessé ainsi?

\- Bien, je pense que je mérite des explications, dit-il d'une voix beaucoup plus dure que ce qu'il ne voulait. Kranedur?

\- Moi ? Euh...et bien...en fait on était arrivé, tu t'es pris une flèche, on s'est battu contre des chasseurs de dragons et contre des espèces de dragons tarés, et je sais pas grand chose d'autre, si j ai bien capté les explications de Gothi, j'était sensé être mort.

\- Tu était sensé être quoi ?

\- mort. Mais demande à Rustik, moi j'ai plus grand chose à t'apprendre, répond il précipitamment en voyant Harold qui semblait bouillir de l'intérieur.

Harold serra les poings et se tourne vers le brun.

\- Rustik, tu vas me dire tout de suite QUI a fait ça à Astrid !

\- Euh. ..je sais pas j'était pas là...haha...c'est...c'est drôle hein ?

Harold lui jette un regard noir et se prépara à lui faire sortir les vers du nez en gardant son calme du mieux possible, quand une voix l'arrêta :

\- c'est un de ces nouveaux dragons, les grimpeurs monstrueux, dit Gustave le plus naturellement du monde.

\- ET ALORS, QU'EST CE QU'IL LUI ONT FAIT? ET KOGNEDUR ELLE EST OÙ ? ET POURQUOI VOUS ÊTES DANS CET ÉTAT ? ET POURQUOI VOUS VOUS ÊTES ATTAQUER AUX CHASSEURS DE DRAGONS COMME CA? C'EST DE LA FOLIE!

\- juste pour te sauver, Harold, dit Gustave d'une petite voix ; le dragonnier commençait à lui faire un peu peur...

\- ME SAUVER? MAIS POURQUOI, QUE S'EST IL PASSÉ ? ET...SONNOVENT !

Son regard venait de se poser sur le cadavre de la dragonne. Il court et s'agenouille près d'elle.

\- Sonnovent...

\- Harold. Elle est morte, dit Mulch d'une voix grave.

\- Morte ? Mais comment...

\- bah lors de l'attaque...

Ces mots furent ceux de trop pour le dragonnier. Il se releva d'un coup, rouge de colère, les poings serrés, et se précipita sur Varek.

\- VAREK! TOI TU EST PLUS RAISONNABLE J'ESPÈRE ! ARRÊTEZ DE TOURNER AUTOUR DU POT ET EXPLIQUE MOI TOUT! TOUT DE SUITE ! J'AI LE DROIT DE SAVOIR IL ME SEMBLE !

\- Euh. ..je...répond le blond qui semble au bord des larmes.

\- MAIS RÉPOND ! JE VEUX SAVOIR CE QU'IL S'EST PASSÉ C'EST PAS SI COMPLIQUÉ DE ME RÉPONDRE QUAND MÊME! ALLEZ MAIS PARLE BORDEL !

\- aaaaah...Harold...urgh...lache-moi...réussit t-il à dire alors que le dragonnier venait de l'empoigner par le col.

\- PARLE! VITE ! Reprit Harold, hors de lui, en soulevant presque Varek du sol rien qu'a la force de ses bras. PAAAAARLLLEEE! Reprit-il en secouant L'Ingermann par le col.

\- argh...oui je vais tout dire, mais lâche moi, je t'en supplie Harold! Varek semblait en proie à une crise de larmes et il suffoque.

\- ENFIN! Dit Harold en lâchant le pauvre viking qui était encore sous le choc.

Et Varek lui conta tout ce qu'il savait, tout en regardant Harold qui lui tournait le dos, l'air toujours aussi énervé.

A la fin du récit, Harold sembla réfléchir. Il paraît calme, mais il n'à jamais été aussi inquiet et surpris, et énervé aussi.

\- très bien, nous allons aller délivrer Kognedur, mais j'aimerais aussi savoir où est Ingrid...elle sait que Sonnovent est...morte.

Il essayait de ne pas afficher sa tristesse, mais au fond de lui, c'est comme si quelque chose s'était déchiré...il ne préfère pas y penser, mais il faura bien l'annoncer à Ingrid...

\- J'attend, où est Ingrid?

Sans prévenir, Varek fondit en larme en baragouinant quelque chose du genre "mais je sais pas laisse moi tranquille"

A le voir comme ça, Harold regrette vaguement ses actes, il s'en voulait de s'être mis dans une colère pareille...

\- Je suis désolé Varek, je voudrais juste savoir où est Ingrid...tu veut bien me le dire ?

Il fit non de la tête.

\- OK, je te laisse tranquille...Rustik ?

\- Demande à Krane...

\- Krane ?

\- Euh...je sais pas...

\- AH NON ÇA VA PAS RECOMMENCER ! DITES LE, QUOI !

\- ben...en fait...euh...

Harold soupira.

\- OK. Lâcha Gustave. Harold. Elle est partie.

\- Elle a quitté les chasseurs ? C'est une bonne nouvelle. Mais elle a abandonné Sonnovent ?

\- Non Harold, tu n'as pas compris. Elle est partie. Pour toujours. Si tu veut une preuve, va voir par la bas, répond il en lui montrant le fond de la clairière du doigt.

\- Ah. Répond t-il quelques secondes, il reste ainsi, sans bouger avec une expression neutre. Mais au fond de lui, il a l'impression de s'effondrer. Ingrid, plus de ce monde ? C'est impossible. Mais c'est vrai, il le sent. Pourquoi ses amis auraient-ils mentis ? Et cela explique l'état de Varek. C'est bien vrai, il va falloir s'y faire.

\- Je crois que j'ai besoin qu'on me laisse réfléchir.

Il s'éloigne du groupe, mais il s'arrête en voyant Astrid. Il faut agir. Maintenant. Aller sauver Kogne. Sinon, on ne sait jamais cela pourrait être à son tour de nous quitter.

\- Aller, en selle tout le monde, on doit y aller, lance t-il d'une voix tremblotante. On va sauver Kognedur. Et Gothi, veille sur Astrid. Je te fais confiance alors prend bien soin d'elle.

Il s'installe sur Krokmou et jette un dernier regard à la jeune fille, et malgré que ce ne soit absolument pas le moment, une question lui vient.

Ses yeux reprennent une lueur innocente durant un instant.

\- Dites, j'aimerais juste savoir ce qu'a dit Astrid avant de s'évanouir.

\- RIEN ! Hurle Rustik.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle t'aimait, qu'elle t'aime et qu'elle t'aimerait toujours annonce Krane le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Ah. Dit-il simplement, avec un visage aussi neutre que quand il a appris pour Ingrid.

Puis il donne un faible coup de talon à son dragon et s'envole, suivi par les autres.

 **Et voilà ! Je vous laisse et vous dit à la semaine prochaine!**

 **PS: n'oubliez pas la petite rewiew ; )**


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Je publie un jour en avance, mais je suppose que ça ne vous gène pas )**

 **Comme toujours, un grand merci pour vos rewiews et vos mises en favoris !**

 **Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, donc je vous laisse lire !**

 **Point de vue Harold**

Nous nous dirigeons vers la plage. Il faut récupérer Kogne au plus vite, sinon qui sait ce que ces brutes pourrait lui faire !

Et au fond de moi, j'ai surtout envie de retourner à la rive, et retrouver Astrid. Car malgré les dires de Gothi, je m'inquiète énormément pour elle, selon moi Astrid est tout sauf en sécurité…

Et il faut aussi avouer que je m'en veux énormément :

Tous les dragonniers sont dangereusement blessés, et Sonnovent et Ingrid…ne sont plus là.

C'est de ma faute, j'aurai du être là, les protéger tous, c'était ça mon rôle ! J'étais le chef de l'expédition, je devais m'occuper d'eux, et j'ai été incapable de le faire !

Tout ce que j'aurai réussi à faire, c'est de me faire avoir bêtement par une flèche empoisonnée, et en attendant, ils se sont tous fait massacrés et je n'ai rien pu faire !

C'est vraiment de MA faute !

De rage, je serre les poings et frappe assez violemment la tête de Krokmou. Il me regarde d'un air accusateur accompagné d'un grognement de mécontentement.

\- QUOI ? lui lançai-je, énervé.

Krokmou s'arrête aussitôt et m'assène un grand coup avec ses ailes, encore une fois, je failli tomber mais me rattrape de justesse à sa tête.

\- CA SUFFIT KROKMOU ! ON VA SAUVER KOGNE ! ARRETE CA MAINTENANT !

Il rugit et continue à essayer de me déstabiliser, et je m'agrippe à ce que je peux…

Mais qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ? C'est moi qui l'ai frappé, je devais m'excuser…et puis Krokmou est certainement aussi mal que moi, il aimait beaucoup Sonnovent…Je suis vraiment catastrophique aujourd'hui…

\- Krokmou, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être comme ça…Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai aujourd'hui…

Comme par magie, il s'immobilise et me fixe avec de grands yeux, mais il reste méfiant.

Je lui caresse doucement la tête.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé mon grand…ça n'arrivera plus, je te le promet.

Krokmou pousse un petit grognement et ses grands yeux verts s'élargissent.

\- Tu es partant pour sauver Kogne ?

Il rugit, et nous nous remettons en marche, ou plutôt en vol pour être exact.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nous y sommes, le campement des chasseurs s'étend devant nous.

Il est complétement dévasté, partout on voit des objets cassés, du sang et des morts. La seule et me glace le sang.

Et au milieu de la plage un dragon vert se débat mais il est attaché au sol par des chaines. Sans doute est-ce un grimpeur monstrueux.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder là-dessus.

\- Gustave, tu as vu où ils ont emmené Kogne ?

\- Oui, elle est dans le gros bateau, là, me répondit-il en pointant un immense navire arrimé sur la plage.

\- Bon écoutez, on a des dragons, on fonce dans le tas, on explose tout, on prend Kogne et on dégage d'ici, c'est clair ?

La vérité, c'est que je n'aimais pas du tout ce plan, mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie de passer des heurs à élaborer un plan, et je tiens à rentrer le plus vite possible.

\- Oui…c'est clair, annonce Rustik, la voix tremblotante.

\- Alors allons-y.

Mais, je les regarde, ils sont tous blessés, plus ou moins gravement. Non, je n'ai pas le droit de les envoyer comme ça en plein combat, ce serait de la folie, et dans leur état, ils risqueraient de se faire tuer.

Encore une fois, je n'ai pensé qu'a moi.

\- Attendez, on reste ici. On va trouver un plan.

 **Point de vue Astrid**

J'ai les membres tout engourdis. Tout est noir. Je ne peux pas bouger.

Serai-je…morte ?

Non.

Je sens la terre et l'herbe fraiche, je peux la toucher. Je peux respirer. Et je peux entendre que quelqu'un est à coté de moi.

Doucement, j'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux. D'abord, tout est flou, je distingue à peine les couleurs.

Et puis une forme apparaît devant moi. C'est une personne, mais qui ?

\- Qui…qui est…là ? balbutiai-je. Ha…Harold ?

Ma vue s'améliore enfin et je vois Gothi qui se penche vers moi, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

\- Gothi ? Où…où sont les…autres ?

Elle prend son bâton et commence à écrire sur le sol.

Difficilement, je parviens à me lever. Je me sens mal…et mon dos me tiraille atrocement.

Mais je tiens debout. Ca devrait aller.

Je distingue les formes au sol, mais me rappelle que je n'ai jamais su les déchiffrer.

\- Gothi, je ne sais pas lire…

Elle me jette un regard exaspéré.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne comprends rien.

La vielle guérisseuse me pointe du doigt puis baisse les mains au sol.

Elle doit essayer de me mimer la situation !

\- Alors…moi…je dois mettre les mains au sol ?

Gothi me pointe à nouveau, s'assoie et se relève.

\- Je dois m'asseoir ?

Elle hoche la tête.

\- Non Gothi, ça ira, essaie de me dire où sont les autres s'il te plait…

Elle soupire puis refait des gestes. Je me concentre.

Elle met ses mains autour de sa tête puis les descend jusqu'à sa taille avec un air complétement abruti.

\- Euh…une couronne ? Ils sont stupides ?

Elle me lance un regard blasé.

\- Je ne sais pas, ne me regardez pas comme ça !

Elle continue à enchainer des mimes.

\- Hum…Un yack ? Dagur ? Le Poulet ? Un verenflamme ? Un ecrevasse ? Kranedur ? Kognedur ?

Elle acquiesce d'un air ravi.

\- C'est ça ? Kognedur ? Oui, ils sont partis la sauver ! C'est bien ça ?

Elle hoche la tête.

\- Très bien. Tempête ! Aller ma belle on va les rejoindre !

Je fais un pas en avant et je m'écrase par terre.

Je n'y arriverai pas. Ce sont mes blessures. Je ne peux pas faire un pas.

Gothi dessine sur le sol des signes d'une taille énorme, sans doute pour que les autres, quand ils reviendront, sachent que nous sommes rentrées aux rives. Je ne suis pas dupe, Gothi veut que nous rentrions afin qu'elle puisse me soigner, et dans mon état, je n'ai rien pour ma défense, je vais devoir la suivre.

Tempête me hisse sur son dos, et avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Gothi monte devant moi.

Et nous partons. J'aurai aimé pouvoir rester, au moins pour les aider à récupérer Kogne, mais là, je ne peux pas.

 **Point de vue Harold**

Je suis complétement à cours d'idée. Je ne peux pas attaquer seul, et je ne veux pas non plus risquer la vie de mes amis à nouveau, ils ont déjà largement assez combattu, à mon avis.

Mais on ne peut pas non plus abandonner Kogne à son sort ! Il faut que je trouve une idée !

Un rugissement attire mon attention, c'est le grimpeur.

Il a arrêté de se débattre et il fixe le ciel en rugissant.

A mon tour, je regarde vers le haut, il y a forcement quelque chose qui l'a stoppé…

Et je les vois. Un immense nuage vert survole l'île. Tous les grimpeurs s'envolent.

C'est magnifique, ils sont tous là, avec leurs griffes brillantes au soleil, et ils volent, leurs ailes battant au même rythme.

\- Je comprends ! Leur île n'avait jamais été découverte auparavant, alors ils s'en vont, ils quittent l'île, maintenant que nous savons où elle se trouve ! dit Varek.

Oui, il a raison c'est parfaitement logique ! Ces dragons ne doivent pas supporter la présence humaine, et ils partent !

Le dragon prisonnier rugit de plus belle, et soudain tout le groupe s'immobilise.

Ils commencent à communiquer entre eux, en rugissant, d'abord dans des grognements presque inaudibles, puis leur dialogue s'intensifie, ils semblent êtres en colère.

Et je comprends ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire.

\- A COUVERT ! TOUT LE MONDE SOUS LES ARBRES ! CACHEZ-VOUS ! hurlai-je alors que les dragons fondaient sur le campement.

Nous nous précipitons tous sous les arbres et observons la scène.

Une centaine de grimpeurs attaquaient férocement, à coup de griffes, de dard et de feu, partout, des explosions, de la destruction…

Le dragon prisonnier réussit à s'échapper mais les grimpeurs ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter…

De loin, je vis Ryker et Dagur qui s'enfuyaient sur une barque, ils avaient sentit que ça ne tournait pas à leur avantage…

Je ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas voir ça. J'entends des cris, des rugissements, des pleurs, des explosions…

Les chasseurs vont tous y passer, ça ne fait aucun doute.

J'ouvre rapidement les yeux pour voir un des hommes se faire transpercé par les griffes d'un des dragons, et je détourne aussitôt la tête.

Je n'ose même pas imaginer que mes amis aient pu se retrouver à affronter ces dragons, qui, visiblement, étaient des tueurs nés.

Et c'était encore plus étrange que ces monstres m'aient sauvé la vie.

Et Varek qui pensait utiliser leur venin pour sauver Ingrid, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ose les approcher en ayans vu le massacre qu'ils sont en train de faire.

Ils sont féroces et impitoyables. Sans vraiment le vouloir, je ne peux m'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM !

Une gigantesque explosion vient de se produire, et une fumée noire arrive jusqu'à nous. Je tousse et la fumée me pique les yeux, mais j'aperçois quand même tous les dragons qui partent, leur tâche accomplie. Quels monstres !

\- Varek ? Keuf…keuf…Rustik ? Vous…keuf…vous êtes où ?

Ici…kof…kof …répondit la voix de Rustik.

-Aaaaah ! Une main vient me toucher l'épaule, et par reflexe, je donne un coup de pied en arrière.

Keuf…c'est moi andouille…keuf…Gustave…

\- Ah…keuf…je suis désolé…c'est juste…keuf…que on voit rien avec cette fumée…keuf…

Je n'en peux plus, je suffoque, je ne vois rien, la fumée est épaisse…

Enfin, la fumée se dissipe pour laisser place à un paysage de désolation :

Des objets détruits, du feu, et les corps de tous les chasseurs, tous morts.

Varek pousse un gémissement de terreur.

C'est l'énorme bateau qui a explosé. Il n'en reste plus que des débris flottants sur l'eau.

\- NOOOON ! KOGNEDUR ! hurle Kranedur.

Et je me rends compte que Kogne était sur le bateau. Et à coté de moi, Krane s'est effondré.

Je ne vois pas comment aller le réconforter, je ne bouge pas, et ne parvient même pas à parler.

Tout les autres regardent la scène sans dire un mot.

Enfin je parvins à dire :

\- Krane…je suis désolé…

J'ai la voix cassée et tremblante.

Je ne sais pas si j'aurai un jour le courage de regarder les autres en face, après tout ce qu'ils ont subis.

\- Harold, on pourrait aller voir près du…euh…de l'épave, on ne sais jamais, dit Mulch.

\- Bonne idée, on ne sais jamais, tu as raison, répondit-je. Je n'ai même pas l'impression que c'est moi qui parle, tant ma voix me paraît lointaine et différente.

Mais je monte tout de même sur Krokmou, suivi de Mulch, les autres restant immobiles comme des statues.

En silence, nous survolons l'eau. Elle est rouge par moment, et plus nous avançons, plus je me sens mal.

\- OHÉ ! AIDEZ-MOI, S'IL VOUS PLAIT !

C'est un chasseur, il est grièvement blessé, mais toujours vivant.

Je me détourne, et continue ma route, c'est un ennemi, un de ceux qui a massacré mes amis…

Il pousse un hurlement déchirant, mais je m'efforce de ne pas écouter.

« Harold, tu n'es pas un tueur » me dit-je intérieurement.

Je m'en fiche, c'est un ennemi, et il a blessé mes amis, et qui sait, c'est peut-être même celui qui a tué Ingrid !

« C'est un humain comme toi, tu ne peut pas l'abandonner »

C'est un chasseur !

« Et alors ? Il a peut-être une famille, des enfants, tu ne peut pas le laisser mourir comme ça »

Si, je peux !

Je fais accélérer Krokmou de sorte que je ne puisse plus entendre ses gémissements.

\- HAROLD !

\- Mulch ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Kognedur !

Nous nous précipitons vers l'endroit où il se trouve.

Une caisse flotte dans la mer, et dedans…

\- KOGNEDUR !

Délicatement, Mulch la porte et la pose sur le dos de son dragon. Elle respire, elle est vivante !

Les chasseurs ont du l'emprisonner dans cette caisse, et elle l'a protéger pendant l'explosion !

D'humeur un peu plus joyeuse, nous faisons demi-tour.

Je repasse devant le chasseur blessé.

\- Aidez-moi…

Je respire un grand coup et lui tend la main. Finalement, je ne peux pas laisser mourir une personne de plus sans rien faire, même si il s'agit d'un chasseur.

Il se hisse sur mon dragon en murmurant un vague « merci », puis il s'évanouit.

Et moi, je n'ai plus qu'une idée en tête : partir de cette île maudite.

Nous atterrissons auprès des autres, qui poussèrent tous des murmures de soulagement.

Pour la première fois depuis un certain temps, je souris en voyant Kranedur rire de tout son cœur, de soulagement.

\- Bien. Je pense que nous devrions rentrer maintenant.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

\- La dessus, on est d'accord, me glisse Rustik.

 **Point de vue général**

En pleine mer, une barque. Et dans cette barque, deux hommes rament.

\- Enfin Dagur, rame un peu plus fort, s'égosille Ryker.

\- Mouais…Dit-moi, tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Ingrid ? demande t-il.

\- …

\- Tu ne sais pas ?

\- Elle est morte. Pendant l'explosion.

Dagur ne répondit rien, mais quelque chose s'était brisée en lui. Ingrid était sa sœur, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu la perdre.

Ryker s'apprêta à houspiller encore Dagur pour qu'il rame plus vite, mais il lui sembla voir une larme, une seule, couler sur la joue du Parenvrille.

Intérieurement, il se félicita de ne pas avoir raconter la véritable cause de sa mort.

 **Voilà, une petite touche sentimentale sur Dagur…**

 **On peut dire que l'histoire est quasiment terminée, le prochain et dernier chapitre sera l'épilogue…**

 **Oui, ce n'est pas une fic très longue, mais après tout, ce n'était qu'une expédition !**

 **Je dis ça mais ce n'est pas encore fini, il reste l'épilogue (qui sera quand même aussi long qu'un chapitre normal).**

 **Il se peut que le chapitre ne soit pas publier dès la semaine prochaine (examens :'( ) mais il ne devrais pas trop tarder non plus.**

 **A bientôt !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Voilà donc le dernier chapitre (l'épilogue) de cette fanfiction !**

 **Toujours un grand merci pour vos rewiews !**

 **Je n'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture…**

Le soleil se couche sur la rive du dragon, et sur deux tombes de marbre blanc. La première indique Ingrid et la seconde Sonnovent.

Personne n'a voulu marquer Parenvrille sur la tombe d'Ingrid, car, après tout, elle ne devait pas être très fière de sa famille…

Seuls Harold et Varek sont restés devant, les autres sont déjà partis.

D'un pas lourd, Varek s'approche et lentement, dépose deux fleurs violettes. Il reste là, sans bouger, les yeux humides. Il ferme les yeux, une larme tombe.

Après quelques minutes, il se lève et s'éloigne, laissant Harold seul.

Le dragonnier reste agenouillé devant la tombe. Il se sent brisé. Tout est de sa faute. Il sait que si il avait été là, les évènements se seraient déroulés autrement.

Et plus le temps passe, plus il se sent mal.

Il a l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre de plus en plus profond. C'est de sa faute, se répète t-il inlassablement.

Et Astrid n'est toujours pas revenue. Elle est dans sa maison, surveillée par Gothi qui ne laisse entrer personne.

En pensant à elle, Harold éprouve un mélange de colère et de peur. Il s'en veut énormément, c'est à cause de lui qu'elle est dans cet état.

Il n'en peut plus, ses pensées se bousculent à une vitesse de plus en plus grande.

Pourquoi Astrid n'était-elle toujours pas sur pied ?

Harold avait pu la voir seulement une fois, elle était inconsciente, et d'une pâleur effroyable.

Et depuis ce moment, il n'avait plus qu'une seule peur : qu'elle ne se réveille jamais.

Depuis trois jours, il ne dormait presque plus, hanté par les derniers évènements. Plus rien ne sera jamais pareil, et il se demandait si il pourrai à nouveau regarder les autres en face…

oOoOoOoOo

Des pas retentissent sur le sol, derrière Harold.

Aussitôt le dragonnier se relève et se colle un petit sourire sur le visage.

\- Astrid ?

La jeune fille vient d'apparaître sur le chemin. Elle est très pâle et tient une couverture sur son dos, mais elle semble aller mieux et décoche un faible sourire au dragonnier.

Harold sent un immense soulagement monter en lui, mais il ne parvient pas à combler son sentiment de culpabilité.

\- Salut Harold.

\- Astrid…tu vas mieux ? demande le dragonnier qui semble cloué a sol.

\- Ça ira…

Ils restent ainsi face à face, en silence, et personne ne semble savoir quoi dire.

\- ASTRID ! ASTRID !

\- Euh…oui Gustave ?

\- Viens vite, on a besoin de toi, j'ai un truc à te montrer…

\- Moi ? Mais je…

\- Viens ! C'est très grave ! Non pas toi Harold, reste ici ! dit-il en voyant le dragonnier esquisser un pas.

Astrid lui jette un regard interrogateur puis s'élance derrière Gustave.

\- On va où ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demande Astrid tout en courant pour ne pas perdre le jeune viking de vue.

\- C'est Rustik ! Il a été attaqué par un murmure mortel, et ça a l'air super grave, je crois même qu'il est…mort…

Tout deux déboulent sur une petite plage.

Astrid aperçoit Rustik, étendu sur le sol. De grosses marques rouges le parcourent de bas en haut. Il ne bouge pas du tout. Il y a du sang partout.

\- Non…non…Rustik…non…noooon !

La jeune fille se jette sur le sol à coté de Rustik, et le secoue de toutes ses forces.

\- Non…s'il te plait Rustik, pas toi…oooooh je n'en peut plus, je n'en peut plus…Rustik, crie t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Rustik avait beau être quelqu'un d'insupportable, Astrid ne pouvait plus voir mourir qui que ce soit sous ses yeux…

Malgré la panique qui l'enveloppe, Astrid sent une profonde odeur de myrtilles envahir l'espace.

\- Rustik ? Attends…

Elle le renifle rapidement est l'odeur de myrtille envahit ses narines.

Puis elle sent précisément le « sang » de Rustik.

\- Non mais…quesque…c'est…c'est du jus de myrtille ? Rustik !

La jeune fille se lève et envoie son pied dans la figure de Rustik.

\- Aïe !

\- NON MAIS JE RÈVE ? ON N'A PAS IDÉE DE FAIRE DES BLAGUES PAREIL !

La dragonnière commence à marteler le jeune homme de ses poings, elle le frappe du plus fort qu'elle peut malgré son état…

\- RUSTIK TU N'ES QU'UN SOMBRE CRÉTIN ! JE TE DÉTESTE ! QU'EST CE QUI T'A PRIS DE FAIRE ÇA ? JE TE HAIS !

Alors que la jeune fille s'acharne sur le dragonnier qui fait de son mieux pour s'en sortir, des bras la retienne et l'emmène en arrière.

\- LACHE MOI HAROLD !

\- Astrid, calme toi, s'il te plait…dit-il en lâchant la jeune fille.

\- CALME TOI, CALME TOI, TU N'AS QUE CES MOTS À LA BOUCHE ! JE NE VOIS PAS D'OU TU AURAI LE DROIT DE ME DIRE ÇA ! MULCH M'A DIT QUE DEPUIS QUE VOUS ÊTES REVENUS, TU NE DORS PLUS, ET TU PASSES TOUT TON TEMPS À MARCHER AUTOUR DE L'ÎLE ! ET MOI, IL FAUDRAIT QUE JE ME CALME ?

\- Astrid…

\- TAIS TOI ! TU AS VU CE QU'ILS ONT FAIT ?

\- Oui j'ai vu, mais Astrid écoute moi.

\- NON ! FICHEZ MOI LA PAIX !

Harold soupire et tourne les talons, en laissant Astrid rouge de colère.

Tous les habitants de la rive font un cercle autour d'elle.

\- C'est qui lui ? demande t-elle en pointant un homme brun qui la fixe avec des yeux éberlués.

\- Euh…je m'appelle Aslak et…euh…je…

\- Astrid garde ton calme s'il te plait…baragouina Varek.

\- MAIS JE SUIS CALME !

\- Et bien Aslak était un chasseur de dragons qui a été sauvé par Harold, et maintenant il est de notre coté…

\- UN CHASSEUR DE DRAGONS ?

Astrid se précipita sur lui en arrachant le poignard de Varek, et le glissa sous la gorge de l'ancien chasseur.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi on lui fait confiance ? TOUT EST DE SA FAUTE !

\- Il est des nôtres maintenant, je te le promet Astrid, reprit Varek.

\- Je confirme, lança Aslak.

Astrid retira le couteau de la gorge du chasseur.

\- Faites le partir de ma vue.

Tout le monde se retira, excepté Varek.

\- Astrid, commença t-il, regarde dans quel état tu te met…d'accord la blague de Rustik était vraiment nulle, mais il faut que tu te maîtrise…

\- Facile à dire, répondit-elle d'un ton cassant.

\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas la seule à être triste…On a tous pris un coup dans cette expédition

-…

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence pendant de longues minutes.

\- Tu as raison Varek. Je suis désolée pour Ingrid. Tu l'aimais bien, non ?

\- Oui, je l'aimais bien, répondit-il après un temps d'hésitation.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je me sens tellement coupable…

\- Non, tu n'y es pour rien. Tu devrais peut-être aller voir Harold.

Harold était seul à l'autre bout de la plage, tenant sa tête entre ses mains. Astrid s'approcha.

\- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurai pas m'énerver comme ça…

Harold ne répondit pas.

\- Ecoute, je sais que je n'aurai pas du réagir comme ça, je suis vraiment désolée…

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as réagi de cette manière ?

\- Et bien…je crois que c'est à force d'avoir vu tout le monde mourir un par un…Ingrid, Krane et toi…je ne pouvais pas voir Rustik mourir…Et là, je me rend compte que c'était une blague, et…je sais pas…je n'ai pas pu c'est tout, répondit elle d'une voix déchirante.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

Astrid lui jeta un regard hésitant.

\- Je ne voulais pas…

\- Ce n'est pas grave Astrid. L'incident est clos.

\- Merci…mais toi, pourquoi tu paraît si…différent…depuis que je t'ai revu, tu es…je ne sais pas…plus distant, plus grave…

Il soupira.

\- C'est de ma faute Astrid. J'aurai du être là et vous protéger tous…c'est entièrement ma faute pour Ingrid et Sonnovent…

\- Non Harold, écoute moi. C'est bien plus à cause de moi qu'a cause de toi si elles ne sont plus là, c'est moi qui ai accepté de la laisser délivrer nos dragons…

\- Mais…

\- Mais il faut continuer à vivre comme avant, et se préparer à se battre contre les chasseurs, pour la mémoire d'Ingrid, on va les vaincre !

\- Pour moi, c'est différent…tu te rend compte que vous vous êtes tous fait massacrés et que je n'ai rien fait ?

\- Je pourrai dire pareil Harold, tu es « mort » devant mes yeux…

\- Je n'étais pas mort, contrairement à Ingrid.

\- Mais je l'ai cru, tu sais, un moment je le pensais vraiment…

\- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas grave, je suis complétement inutile de toute façon…

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi…tu compte beaucoup pour moi…

\- Je ne devrais pas, je ne devrais pas…

-Si…tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire Harold…regarde, sans toi personne ne chevaucherait de dragons !

\- Mais sans moi, Ingrid ne serait pas morte…

\- Arrête de penser à ça Harold, tu ne dois pas sombrer dans la tristesse…il faut que l'on se batte et que l'on mette Ryker, Dagur et Viggo au sol ! Ingrid aurait voulu ça, pas que tu te morfondes ni que tu abandonnes…

\- Je sais que tu as raison, mais au fond de moi…

\- Reprend toi Harold. Tu devrais faire une promenade sur Krokmou, ça te changerait les idées et tu pourras réfléchir à tout ça…

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, dit-il sans aucun enthousiasme, mais en appelant tout de même son dragon.

Krokmou apparut dans le ciel, puis vint se poser au pied des dragonniers.

\- Allez, je te laisse…

Avant de partir, la jeune fille se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Harold rapidement, sur la joue.

\- Courage Harold…

Le jeune homme regarda la jeune fille s'éloigner avec mélancolie, puis se hissa sur Krokmou.

Astrid avait raison, il n'a pas le droit de se laisser aller, ils vont se battre.

Et ils gagneront, les chasseurs perdront. En mémoire d'Ingrid.

 **Snif…snif…ma fanfiction est fini…j'avoue que ça fait bizarre…**

 **Après avoir relu toute mon histoire, je me dis qu'elle était quand-même assez…étrange…**

 **Mais j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous aura plu !**

 **Je tiens à remercier tout mes followers, favoriteurs et rewiewers !**

 **Un grand merci à Sweetylya,Laurene (désolée que ton nom complet ne soit pas affiché mais il saute tout le temps, je ne sais pas pourquoi), Helloladyyys, Divergente22, 3lise, Timothe, Chouchou1302, Dragon4ever, alejg, orianesamba, Maevarose et Zoey2301 !**

 **Si ça vous a plu, ou si vous avez quoi que ce soit à me signaler, n'hésitez pas à rewiewer !**

 **on se retrouve dans quelques mois pour ma nouvelle histoire sur dragons, qui sera plus longue et plus travaillée !**

 **Voilà, à bientôt,**

 **Cyclonedragons :)**


End file.
